


Gohan's Choice

by Angelababy190



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: All kinds of sex, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Fight Club - Freeform, Fighting Kink, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Kinda, Multi, Oral Sex, Self-Flagellation, Vaginal Sex, gohan is bi, gohan is kind of a slut, that's okay tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-01-31 19:49:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 32,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21249308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelababy190/pseuds/Angelababy190
Summary: What was a normal afternoon for Gohan turned into a life changing decision when he followed his friend Yamcha to his “fight club” meeting. Sometimes it’s nice to let off a little steam, especially when everyone around you has astronomical expectations for you. Set in canon during the 7 years that Goku is dead, Gohan picks up underground street fighting, recreational drug use, and causal nightclub sex, all while trying to maintain his good boy image to his family and friends. Will his secrets slip through the cracks? A lot can happen to a kid during his transition from child to teen to adult.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Son Gohan/Original Female Character(s), Son Gohan/Original Male Character(s), Videl Satan/Son Gohan
Comments: 20
Kudos: 20





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is the *first* fic I have ever posted, so please be gentle, it's my first time. This story was born from the idea of the song Rx (Medicate) by Theory of a Deadman during one of my daydreaming sessions while walking my dog. Enjoy, and thank you all for coming, please enjoy the show!

Gohan lay in the warm grass, letting the warm rays of the sun graze over his body as he tried to doze off with his baby brother Goten playing beside him. He finished his homework for the week earlier that morning, so his mother Chi-Chi gave him the rest of the week off since his sixteenth birthday is coming up in a couple of days. It’s not everyday his mother gives him a pass on schoolwork, so Gohan takes every opportunity to enjoy it. Rolling over on his side to play with his little brother, Gohan notices someone approaching them in the distance, and instantly recognizes his good friend Yamcha. 

“Yamcha, hey!” Gohan sits up on his arms as Yamcha touches down, “What’s up?” 

“Gohan, hey. I came by because I wanted to see if you’d be up for a little road trip for your birthday?” Yamcha asks, plopping down beside the boys in the grass. Goten crawls over to Yamcha and jumps in his lap, laughing and reaching for his face.

“Gee, Yamcha, you know I would love to, I’m just not sure if mom will let me leave for any length of time, even with you.” Gohan rubs the back of his neck, unsure of how to broach the subject with his mother. “Especially with Goten to look after, I’m just not sure if I can leave her here alone.” Ever since Goku died during their fight with Cell, Gohan has basically been the man of the house, except for the occasional appearance of a certain Green Namekian who pops in to help Chi-Chi from time to time. Gohan knows how hard his mother took his father's permanent death, considering he was the one who had to tell her. It was especially hard on her once she found out a couple of months later that she was pregnant with their second child, knowing he would grow up without a father. Luckily for her, Gohan was such a strong, dependable young man from a young age, she knew she wouldn’t have to do it completely alone. She even bullied Piccolo into moving in with them--when they could convince him to stay for longer than a few weeks at a time--that way the boys still had a good male role model in their lives during Goku’s absence. Chi-Chi did her best to stay close to some of her and Goku’s friends, especially the Briefs, since Bulma was like an Aunt to Gohan, and she had a son similar in age to Goten. Bulma really helped Chi-Chi out with the new baby, passing along all of Trunks’ hand-me-downs, if you could even call them that since Trunks was barely a year older than Goten, and everything Bulma gave them was pretty much brand new and mostly unused. Chi-Chi was extremely grateful, especially when Goten would spend a night or two with the Briefs, allowing Chi-Chi some much needed down time. Gohan knew how hard his mother worked, raising and caring for two half-saiyan boys, so he really tried to be as well-behaved as possible. 

“Don’t worry about Chi-Chi, I spoke with Bulma earlier today and asked her if Vegeta would take Goten while she takes Chi-Chi away for the weekend.” Yamcha explained with a haughty grin, knowing that as long as Chi-Chi was taken care of, Gohan would agree to just about anything. Getting Bulma to agree to do this for Yamcha, especially getting her new husband involved, was difficult. It took a lot of begging and a few promises made to achieve, but eventually he did.

“Well, as long as mom doesn’t care then I’m down for it!” Gohan grinned with excitement. “However, we will need to be home before my birthday party--which I’m not supposed to know about by the way so don’t tell mom that I know--because I know Bulma has put a lot of planning into it.” Gohan warned his friend, knowing just what kind of wrath he would face from Bulma if he missed his own sweet sixteen that his “aunt” has been excitedly planning since he turned fifteen. 

Satisfied with his conniving, Yamcha laid back on the grass with Gohan, and tossed little Goten into the air, which elicited excited squeals and giggles from the child. Gohan has been working so hard balancing his school work with his household responsibilities that he has been lacking in his training, and Yamcha knows exactly how to get Gohan back into the fighting spirit. He’s been keeping a secret from his friends, because he knows Chi-Chi would definitely not approve of what he has planned for Gohan for his sixteenth birthday.


	2. The Underground

Outside of Capsule Corp, Gohan kisses his mother goodbye as she and Bulma head out for their weekend trip to Bulma’s favorite spa resort. Vegeta stands off to the side, quietly huffing as the two toddlers he was suckered into watching for the weekend run around the front yard, and Gohan runs to catch his baby brother, scooping him up into his arms to give him a big hug. “Ten, you be good for your uncle Geta, okay?” The toddler nods happily, hugging his older brothers neck, and then squirming to get down so he can keep chasing Trunks. Gohan set the kid down, watching as he raced off, and turned toward Vegeta. “Thanks again for watching him for my mom. It will be nice for her to get a break from the both of us.” Gohan attempted conversation with the other saiyan, who simply huffed at him and began walking into the house, scooping both Trunks and Goten up under each of his arms. Once he had disappeared into the house, Gohan lifted into the air and started off to meet Yamcha.

He had about twenty minutes of flying ahead of him, and during that time he let his mind wander. While he was pretty happy with the way his life was, sometimes Gohan secretly struggled. He did his best to keep his problems to himself, especially in front of his mother, but during times like this, when he was alone with his thoughts, things began to bubble to the surface. Lately Gohan had been struggling with thoughts of his father. Goku had been dead for almost five years now, and Gohan felt like he wasn’t exactly living up to what everyone expected of the son of Goku. Goku saved the earth multiple times, and was the strongest man in the world. Gohan hadn’t exactly been keeping up with his training, save for the occasional sparring session with Piccolo or Vegeta. His education was the most important thing for his mother, and all he wanted was to make her happy. However, trying to keep everyone else happy, while also trying to figure out what your own interests are can be extremely challenging, especially when your father was Son Goku. Those were some big shoes to fill, and frankly Gohan just didn’t feel up to the challenge. It messed with his head sometimes, trying to understand who he is--half human and half saiyan. Considering he lived on planet earth with the humans, that side of him was relatively easy to understand. The other half though, was somewhat of a mystery. Occasionally Vegeta told him stories of their people, violent warriors who sought conquest and war. A warrior race turned slaves by an evil master, turned to dust. Understanding the violent nature of saiyans, Vegeta being a prime example, allowed Gohan some insight into his own violent tendencies. While he didn’t get much opportunity to fight anymore, Gohan still got angry sometimes. And not like, normal angry either, more like intense moments of pure rage, followed by crushing pain. And Gohan was struggling to keep these emotions in check. Sometimes he just had to disappear for a couple of hours at night when his mother thought he had long since gone to bed, and destroy an oak tree or two. Gohan thinks back to right after his father’s sacrifice…

_It had been just a few weeks since Gohan defeated Cell, losing his father, Goku, in the process. Gohan sat in his bedroom, books scattered across his bed, attempting to study. Which was difficult given he could hear his mother quietly crying from across their tiny home. Pushing his notes off of his lap, Gohan fell back against his pillows and rubbed his eyes remembering his last few moments before his father’s death where he asked him to take care of his mother. What a bang up job he’s doing considering all she has done the last few weeks is sob every five minutes. Not that Gohan blames her, he misses his dad a lot too. Gohan has to be strong for his mom though, because his dad told him to take care of her and he intends to keep his promise. _

_Rolling off the bed, Gohan heads to find his mother so he can try to console her. He hates it when she is sad, and she always gets so happy to see him. “Mom?” Gohan calls out in search of her. Coming around the corner from the living area into her and dad’s bedroom, Gohan finds her sitting cross legged on the floor, with one of his fathers signature bright orange gi’s wadded up in her hands. “Hey, mom.” Gohan runs over to her and wraps his arms around her from behind, planting a kiss on her cheek. _

_“Hey sweetheart,” Chi-Chi coos, returning her sons affections. Nothing makes her happier than her special little boy. _

_“Whatcha doin’ with one of dads outfits?” Gohan questions her, assuming he already knows the answer. _

_“Oh, honey I was just going through the dirty laundry and found it at the bottom of the basket,” Chi-Chi says, cheeks going slightly pink after getting caught crying, “It’s strange knowing we can’t just wish your father back to life this time. Makes me wonder if I should bother keeping any of his clothes, just in case he does find his way back home to us.” Chi-Chi ponders the possibility. From her knowledge of the dragon balls, a person can only be brought back to life once, and Goku has already used his get-out-of-death-free card. Chi-Chi sighs, not wanting to bother her pre-teen son with adult issues. She knows Gohan is advanced for his age, he is such a bright young man, but she still thinks after everything he has done for this world, and the next, that he deserves a chance to actually be a kid. _

_“Don’t worry mom, I’m sure that if dad can find a way home, he will,” Gohan smiles brightly at his sad mother, “Maybe you should just cook a big meal, and his nose will lead him right too it!” Chi-Chi laughs with her son, knowing that if the dragonballs can’t bring Goku home, then a huge tasty meal might. She pulls her son close to her, and kisses his forehead, leaving a big smile on Gohan’s face._

Things had been quiet since he defeated Cell, peace had finally been achieved and things were relatively back to normal. Bulma and Vegeta had gotten married--a ritual which had hilariously confused Vegeta when Bulma showed up in a white ball gown rather than ready to throw down according to Saiyan marriage rituals, Krillin and Android Eighteen had also tied the knot and had a little one of their own, and Gohan was even planning on attending regular high school. Coming back from his thoughts, Gohan appears just at the edge of Satan City where he is supposed to be meeting Yamcha. Just before he gets within city limits, he lowers himself back to the ground to walk to his destination in hopes of avoiding unwanted attention. Yamcha had told him they were meeting at a hotel inside the city and that this would be a three day adventure.

Gohan was pretty excited, because he hadn’t actually gotten to do much lately besides study. As he neared the hotel, Gohan could feel Yamcha’s ki pulsing from inside the lobby. He crossed the street and walked into a beautifully crafted room. There was a light tune coming from all around him, the walls were bathed in a light golden hue, with flecks of maroon mixed in. Off to his left was a small store where Gohan could smell fresh baked muffins emanating from. “Hey, Gohan over here buddy” Yamcha exclaimed, waving his young friend over to a sitting area. Yamcha climbed to his feet and approached the teen, “Pretty sweet digs huh? I’ve done a little maintenance for them in the past, so they give me discounted rooms sometimes.” Yamcha rubbed the back of his neck, then clapped his hands together excitedly. “Come on kid, lets go drop your stuff off and go get some grub. I know a nice little diner in the area with some pretty cute waitresses,” Yamcha elbowed Gohan’s side playfully, giving him a wink. Gohan turned a slight red shade and headed for the elevator.

Maybe he was just a late bloomer, but Gohan wasn’t really interested in girls yet. Sure, he could tell when one was pretty, and he’d made some female friends along the way, but he didn’t get all frazzled by them like the other men in his company always seemed too. One time while at a barbeque at master Roshi’s, Gohan had picked up a magazine for light reading, and of course his mother had been right there and noticed the naked girl on the front, giving Gohan a nice lump on his head for a week. Once they got inside the room, Gohan could say it was the nicest hotel he had been in. There were two queen sized beds, a mini fridge, and a small living room off to the right. Reaching in his pocket, Gohan pulled out his capsule with his luggage for the weekend, clicked the little cap, and tossed it onto the bed that Yamcha had not claimed. Out came a suitcase, travel bag and of course a few books. “Geez man, don’t you ever get tired of studyin’,” Yamcha asked, picking up a book titled Advanced Rune Translation Vol. II. Tossing the book back down with an almost disgusted face, Yamcha turned back to his roommate for the weekend. “Alright, so we have about four hours of down time before the main event tonight, so let’s go grab a bite to eat, then we can head back here for a short nap if you like before tonight.” Gohan didn’t realize it yet, but tonight was the night that his entire life would change, forever.


	3. Blood

How can this be real? Gohan thought, watching as two human men, both pretty small in stature--about Vegeta’s size even--pummeled each other senseless. Gohan looked around, there were probably a hundred people gathered in the warehouse they stood in. Some were bloody after fighting in the ring in the center, some were just spectators--groupies Yamcha had called them-- and some were selling various items. He’s seen this type of thing in movies, but never in person before; his mother would most definitely not approve. Yamcha’s voice pulled Gohan away from his train of thought, “So, whaddya think? Pretty awesome right?” his older friend purred, watching as one of the men fighting in the ring was thrown against a wall, instantly K.O’d. “It’s similar to the World Martial Arts Tournament, but there are way less rules, and you can make money from every fight.” Yamcha continued to explain.

“It does seem pretty cool,” Gohan admitted, the thought of getting to fight unrestrained igniting a strange emotion within him. Was it jealousy? Gohan always had to be careful when fighting someone weaker than him, he didn’t want to cause any unnecessary harm to someone, and he never really got the chance to fight much anymore considering his school work took up most of his time. “So basically it’s a club where people can come to fight for money, similar to MMA fights?” Ghoan asked, looking up to Yamcha, who rubbed the back of his neck nervously and blushed a little. 

“Yeah, kind of. It’s just… most of the fighters here have some what checkered pasts, and most legit MMA clubs won’t accept them. Plus here they make money based on bets. The more money someone has bet on them, the most they make.’ Yamcha explained. 

Red flags beginning to raise in Gohan’s mind and he looked at his friend, “Is- is this legal?”

Yamcha’s eyes widened in shock at Gohan’s question, “What? Of course it’s legal dude! It’s just… frowned upon I guess?” Yamcha smiled and laughed, “Come on, I want to show you why i wanted to bring you here. I know you don’t get to fight a lot, and I know you guys are hard for cash right now…” He trailed off before continuing, “Plus I’m fighting a prize fight tonight, and I wanted you to be here for it.” He gave Gohan his dazzling smile, and the teen couldn’t help but to return it. Gohan loved watching Yamcha and the other’s spar, so getting to watch him fight in an actual match sounded awesome! 

“I am excited to watch you!” The teen exclaimed, earning a goofy smile from his friend.

“Awesome, well I need to go get changed, try to grab a seat up front, and I’ll catch you later!” Yamcha waved as he ran off in what Gohan assumed was the direction of the locker rooms. Gohan ventured toward the arena area, getting some strange looks from people as he passed them, probably because he was wearing a crisply pressed polo shirt and a nice pair of jeans. Internally shrugging, Gohan found someone selling food and ordered three sets of nachos before finding a seat near the front like Yamcha had asked. A few minutes passed before a woman wearing basically nothing--causing Gohan to blush-- walked up to the center of the arean with a megaphone in hand. 

“Alright ladies and gents, scumbags and mercenaries, settle the hell down! Get ready for the fight you all have been waiting for! The Bandit versus Murderspree! The Bandit has been fighting here for years, and he has an almost unbeatable set of fists! That is--” The young woman waggled her eyebrows and waved her unoccupied hand at the crowd, gesturing for a reaction, “-until MURDERSPREE happened! That fight two months ago was a close one, and The Bandit almost had his opponent, until Murderspree launched a roundhouse kick directly to the Bandits head, causing an instant knockout!” The crowd split into two factions in that moment, one booing at Murderspree’s actions and the other half cheering him on. “Now get ready for the rematch of the seaon, fuck of the last DECADE, becuase they are back, and they arew out for BLOOD!” Gohan raised his eyebrows at the woman, she was really into giving a good show here. 

Suddenly the lights darkened, and strobe lights began to flash as Yamcha and a very ugly, very large man entered the ring from opposite sides. Yamcha had his head down, bouncing from side to side, very concentrated. The other man was waving to the audience, making rude gestures with his hands toward Gohan’s friend, which really annoyed the young saiyan. The crowd thundered, and the strobe lights kicked off with more colors, really amping up this fight. For the first time in what felt like forever, Gohan was actually really damn excited about something. 


	4. Fight

Yamcha threw the first punch, launching himself at the burly man in front of him with zero hesitation. Murderspree dodged, giving a counterattack of a leg sweep, which Yamcha gracefully jumped over, but not before sending a flurry of punches at his adversaries body. Landing one of his hits, Murderspree stumbled backward, and Yamcha was on the offensive again, landing a kick directly on Spree’s chest, knocking him over. The crowd roared, cheering on The Bandit, causing Murderspree to stand angrily, rushing Yamcha and grabbing him by the head, slamming it onto the floor. Gohan winced, prepared to jump in if needed, but Yamcha grabbed Murderspree’s offending arm, throwing him clear across the room. 

The big man landed on the wall opposite Gohan, a loud crack indicating he had clearly broken something, painfully. Although, no one else other than Gohan had probably heard that, what over the cheers coming from the crowd and his excellent alien hearing. 

“Wow! Would you look at that!” The announcer woman yelled, running over to where Murderspree was knocked out cold. “Another one under The Bandit’s belt, this guy is finished!” She explained, causing an uproar from Murderspree’s fans. Gohan stood, clapping and cheering for his friend, who turned in cis direction and gave him a brilliant smile. Yamcha left the arena, probably to go shower and change clothes. Gohan wondered if he should go try to find his friend, or wait for him in the audience. Deciding on the former, Gohan sought after Yamcha, heading in that general direction. 

As he was walking, a hand suddenly appeared on his arm. “Hey handsome, haven’t seen you around here before.” Gohan turned around to find a beautiful redheaded woman, sporting a gree camisole and extremely tight jeans. She had emerald eyes and ivory skin painted with freckles. 

Gohan gulped, “Uh, hi.” He stammered nervously, eliciting a soft giggle from the redhead. “Sorry, uh- no I’m friends with Yamcha-I-I mean the Bandit.” he stammered. He wasn't very good with girls yet, even with Yamaha being a constant presence in his life as of late. 

The girls eyes widened, "Oh, you're friends with the bandit? That's awesome!" She exclaimed, tossing her Auburn hair behind her shoulder. "Say, how would you and your friend like to come to a party with me and my friends tonight?" She asked hopefully. 

Before Gohan had a chance to answer, a strong hand clapped his shoulder and a familiar ki surrounded him, allowing him to relax slightly--he would let Yamcha handle the pretty redhead. "Hey there doll, I would love for us to go with you, but it's this hotshots birthday weekend, so it's up to him," Yamcha laughed good naturedly. 

"Oh, well happy birthday baby," the girl winked at Gohan. "My name is Yasmin by the way," she flirted with Gohan. 

"This is Gohan, and I'm Yamcha," the older z-fighter puffed up his chest. "Its actually Gohan's 21st birthday this weekend." Yamcha lied, causing Gohan's brows to knit together confused. He decided not to say anything to see where Yamcha was going with this. 

The girl looked Gohan up and down, clearly impressed, "So birthday boy, wanna come hang out with me and my sororiety?" Yamcha's ki flared excitedly at that. 

Deciding to go with it Gohan agreed, "Sure, sounds fun." He smiled and blushed. The girl giggled at him. 

"Great!" She took a pen out of her tiny clutch bag then took Gohan's hand in hers. "Here is the address, party starts at 11, I'll see you guys there." She leaned up and kissed Gohan's cheek, forcing them to color cherry, and Yamcha to laugh. 

"Dude," yamcha began after Yazmin walked away, "I had no idea you were such a chick magnet!" 

Gohan shrugged his shoulders, "Hey, neither did I!" Both man and boy laughed, "Why did you tell her I'm 21? I'm barely 16 Yamcha."

"Dude, don't worry about that, it's okay to lie sometimes dude, dont stress it" Yamcha laughed, grabbing his young friend around the shoulder. "Come on, let's go get ready to party man." Gohan followed Yamcha back to the hotel, finding himself excited about the party.


	5. The Party

The music blared loudly from some speakers set up in the corner, and Gohan had found himself separated from Yamcha a while ago, wrapped up in conversation with a certain beautiful redheaded sorority girl. They had both already had a few drinks at this point, and Gohan was struggling to keep from wobbling. The room was spinning slightly, and Gohan found himself really wanting to impress Yazmin. “Oh, yeah, my dad died a while back, he was a martial arts champion, but I’m totally stronger now than he was.” Gohan boasted, reaching forward and brushing a stray lock of hair from the beauty's face. 

“Oh, really? So you’re like, super strong?” Yazmin batted darkened lashes as the half-saiyan. 

Gohan grinned widely and leaned in, “Super.” He winked. 

Yazmin’s eyes widened, oh how she absolutely loved strong men! “Oh my,” she giggled, “I would love to see how strong you are.” She slurred slightly. “You should join Yamcha in the fights next weekend, I wanna come to watch you.” She purred. 

Gohan considered this if Yamcha didn’t mind, he actually would love to get some training in. “Yeah, I think I will.” He smirked. 

Yamzin suddenly stood up, grabbing Gohan by the hand and pulling him through the crowd toward the back of the house. Hordes of drunk coeds surrounded them as they waded their way through to a vacant bedroom. Gohan’s stomach suddenly knotted, he’d never kissed a girl before, let alone been alone in a bedroom with one! Yazmin pushed open the door, Gohan tagging along behind her. She closed the door and pushed Gohan up against it, crushing her lips against his. Gohan froze, the feeling of soft, moist lips moving against his before giving in to the kiss, wrapping his arms around her tiny waist. His head was swimming, a mixture of the way Yazmin tasted like whiskey and the alcohol he drank himself. Gohan pushed off of the door and stumbled toward the bed, taking Yazmin with him. Their lips only parted for a moment while Yazmin straddled Gohan’s hips and pulled his shirt up and over his head before crashing back against him. She pulled back for a moment to admire the chiseled muscles of his chest and arms, running a hand over the hard plains, eliciting a shiver from the young man. Gohan looked up at the young woman in his arms, her pink lips swollen and moist, and found a heat pooling deep within him, shifting as she ground atop him. His skin was flushed and heated, each nerve on his body buzzing as Yazmin ran her fingers into his hair on the back of his head and pulled slightly. Gohan twisted them and rolled on top of her, pulling her shirt over her head and making his way down her neck with wet kisses and nips. He moved over her shoulders and paused at her chest, watching as it moved up in down in slow motion, her perky breasts bouncing slightly with each exhale. Gohan looked up at her, about to comment on how beautiful she was, but noticed she was fast asleep! Gohan sat up, examining her face, “Yazmin?” He called, but the girl just snored slightly and rolled to the side a little, completely out. Confused, Gohan wondered what he did wrong to bore the poor girl to death, he was having a good time after all. Not wanting to disturb her, he pulled the blanket out from underneath her, covering her up, so she didn’t get cold, and left, locking the door behind him. He’d have to ask Yamcha for advice on this one.


	6. The Stranger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long time between updates. I've had writers block but I'm back!

It had been a few weeks since Gohan had gone with Yamcha to that party, but as promised he went back the following weekend to that same warehouse to sign up for a fight. They were booked for fighters for two months out, so Gohan had been using this time to brush up on his training. He had also used it to do a little bit of research of the fairer sex. After having Yazmin fall asleep in the middle of making out--which Yamcha had explained had been because of the alcohol and not Gohan’s performance--he wanted to make sure he knew what to do next time he found himself in that type of situation. Between training and school, Gohan was studying women. He considered seeking out some of his mentors, but realized most of them weren’t exactly good role models. Roshi was a pervert, Yamcha was a playboy, Vegeta was a dick and Piccolo was…. Well, Piccolo. Krillin gave him some advice, which he found helpful. So Gohan took to the internet, which was terrifying to say the least. Gohan was planning to go to actual high school in the coming year, so he was hoping his socialization skills would develop more then. 

He was sitting in his bedroom reading a book he checked out from the library when Goten came bursting in, all giggles and smiles, “Gohan!” The toddler cooed, jumping into his brother’s arms. 

“Hey squirt, whatcha doing?” 

“Gohan come play!” Goten demanded, pulling on his brother’s hand. Gohan followed his brother out of the room and through the house, waving to their mother as they passed. The boys ended up outside, running through the yard and playing tag. Goten was squealing with joy as his big brother tossed and chased him, and Gohan absolutely loved these moments with his little brother. He thought back to when his mother told him she was pregnant, how terrified they both had been to bring a little one into the world without Goku. 

*******

“Gohan!” ChiChi called out to her son from the kitchen window, knowing that the smell of roasted vegetables and pork ribs would rouse him from his hiding spot. It had been about two month since the Cell Games and Goku’s tragic death, and the little family was broken, but surviving. ChiChi knew she had to be strong for her son, and she really tried. She almost never cried when he was watching, but constantly under the cover of nightfall. On cue, an eleven year old Gohan came stalking in, obviously having woken up from a well needed nap taken under the tree in the backyard.

Gohan inhaled deeply, always happy to have his mother’s cooking, “Smells great, Mom.” 

The two ate in a comfortable silence, but Gohan couldn’t help but notice his mother had cooked enough for three. Again. When the two had almost finished with the meal, ChiChi cleared her throat, prompting her son to glance up curiously at her. “Gohan, sweetheart, there is something I need to tell you.” ChiChi faltered, wondering what kind of a reaction her son was going to have. 

Gohan waited for his mother to continue, but after it was clear she was searching for the words, he tried to encourage her, “Mom, whatever it is, you can tell me.” 

ChiChi smiled warmly at her son, her heart swelling with pride and unconditional love. “Gohan, I’m pregnant. You’re going to be a big brother!” ChiChi cheered and Gohan fell out of his seat. 

He jumped up and ran to his mother, giving her a tight hug, “Really? That’s awesome! Do you know what it is?” He questioned excitedly.

ChiChi laughed, “No, not yet honey. I’m only about two months along. I have a doctor’s appointment tomorrow, so you’ll spend the day with your grandfather, okay?” 

Later that night, Gohan was brushing his teeth when he heard it. The crying. His mother had been doing that a lot after his dad died. Gohan cried too, every single day, but he knew he had to be strong for his mom. Maybe this new baby would help her be happier, maybe she won’t cry as much when it comes. Gohan winced at the thought of a crying baby and a crying mom. As he was getting ready for bed, he went to give his mom a kiss when he heard her whispering. He inched closer to the door, listening.

“Oh Goku, I can’t believe you left me here, alone and pregnant! You bastard! How am I supposed to raise two half saiyans without your help!” His mother cried, and Gohan scurried off to bed, deciding to not disturb her. He figured it did seem kind of unfair, that his father was given the choice of coming back to life, but would rather stay dead. Gohan took full responsibility for his father’s death, he knew if he had just killed Cell when he had the chance the first time, his dad would be here with them, and they would be a full family still. The guilt weighed heavy on Gohan’s heart, and he knew he would carry that until he died. He also knew that with this new baby, no matter what he would protect them and keep them from having to make the same sacrifices he did. 

*******

Gohan came back to the present, watching as his brother laughed and smiled. He knew no matter what, Goten was worth protecting and fighting for.

Night fell, and Gohan found himself restless. He’d been trying to focus on his biology book, but he kept reading the same paragraph over and over again. Pushing up from his desk, he opened the window and hopped out quietly, as to not disturb the rest of the house. Gohan flew toward Capsule Corp, wondering if Vegeta was up for a spar to help Gohan tire himself out. As he flew, he thought about starting school soon, excited to make some friends. Gohan didn’t really have friends his own age, they were all the Z fighters he’d been raised by. He had stayed in contact with Yazmin a little, but after the whole awkward situation they’d been through, things just didn’t seem as natural as they once had. Shrugging internally, Gohan touched down a few blocks away from Capsule Corp, wanting to take in the scenery of the city. While he loved living on the mountain, something about the city just called to him. Even late at night, when the rest of the world was quiet, the city was still full of life, vibrant and busy. He strolled past shop fronts, gazing in at the wares offered. Sometimes Gohan did odd jobs for his father's friends, earning himself a few thousand zeni here and there, but he tried to save that as best he could. Occasionally he would use it to buy his mom a gift or a new toy for Goten, rarely did he ever actually spend his money on himself. 

Gohan walked past a small alley and noticed a young couple heading down it. Out of curiosity, Gohan peeked around the corner, wondering what they were up to, only to find the couple had completely vanished. Alarms went off in Gohan’s mind, so he slipped along the grimey brick wall, looking for any signs of danger. He stopped when the wall turned into a metal door, and he spun around to face it, grabbing the handle to find it was locked. A small slit at the top of the door opened at the handle shaking, startling Gohan. He was met with a pair of dark brown eyes glaring down at him threateningly. “Hey, kid. I think you’re in the wrong place.” The voice came from behind the door, Gohan assumed belonging to the eyes glaring at him. “You gotta be 21 or older to get into here.” 

Just as Gohan was about to admit his error and leave, a voice came from behind him. “Aye, Charlie don’t be such a stickler,” a handsome man with shaggy black hair and piercing blue eyes walked up to the teen, giving him a warm smile and a wink before throwing an arm around his shoulder. “He’s with me, he doesn’t need any I.D.” The mysterious man said kindly, but with a sense of authority.” 

The peep hole slammed shut and the metal door opened, surprisingly quiet Gohan noticed, and then man called Charlie stepped aside, allowing Gohan and the man entrance. Unsure of what to do, Gohan hesitated, but the mystery man who had an arm around his shoulders gave him a reassuring squeeze. “Thanks Charlie, alright bud, let’s go on in, our table is waiting” pulling Gohan in with him.


	7. New Beginnings

“Name’s Yasuko, I own a few small businesses in town. I saw you looking a little lost, you not from around here kid?” The mysterious man, Yasuko, questioned Gohan. 

“No sir, I live out on the mountain, my aunt lives here and I was going to visit her.” 

“At this time of night huh?” Yasuko raised an eyebrow, smirking lightly, “Streets can be kind of dangerous around here, especially this late. You never know who you might run into…” 

Gohan swallowed nervously as they approached a small crescent-moon shaped booth in the corner of the club, Yaskuo motioned for the half saiyan to get in. Gohan did so, Yasuko following right behind. 

“So, I didn’t catch your name.” 

“Sorry-I’m Gohan. Son Gohan.” The teen answered. The whole situation was bizarre, however there was something about Yasuko that almost put Gohan at ease. The man carried himself with a sense of self awareness and confidence, exuding both strength and power, though not of the physical kind. It was similar to the power Bulma had, money and resources. He did say he owned some businesses in the city, perhaps he is just young and wealthy like Bulma also. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to crash your party here, I was just wandering around--honestly.” 

Yasuko laughed, waving to a waiter in the distance who nodded and brought over a bottle of wine and two glasses. “Hey, mi casa es su casa, I don’t mind recusing lost strays, especially when they are so damn handsome.” He winked at Gohan as he poured each of them a glass of the wine. 

Gohan burned crimson at the flirtations, looking down and fidgeting with his fingers. Luckily, two more people appeared and slid inside the booth with them, a big man almost resembling Nappa, and a smaller woman with short blonde hair and glasses. 

“Finn, Maria, welcome!” Yasuko cheered, waving to the waiter another time who promptly brought over two more glasses and some appetizers. “Guys, this is Gohan! I met him outside.” 

The two newcomers appraised the teen, who sheepishly grinned and waved. Finally, the woman smiled, extending an overturned hand to Gohan, who shook it lightly. “Nice to meet you.” He mumbled, causing her to giggle good naturedly.

“Well, Suko, I see you found a sweet one haven’t you?” She cooed, batting her darkened lashes and puckering her red stained lips slightly. 

“Tch, let’s just hope he doesn’t ruin this one.” The large man mumbled under his breath. 

“Oh, stop that now Finn! Don’t scare away my new friend!” Yasuko laughed, letting his gaze linger on Gohan longingly. 

“Okay, enough traumatizing the kid. Let’s get down to business shall we?” Maria pulled a brown paper bag out of her bag and slid it across the table to Yasuko, who opened it and peered in at it’s contents. 

“Hm, a fine product indeed. And as promised,” He pulled a manilla envelope out of his coat jacket and handed it to the larger man, who opened it and seemed to focus on the contents intently for a few moments before nodding and replacing the paper bag with it. “So, now that the business meeting is over.” He chuckled. “Gohan, please, tell us about yourself.” Yasuko focused on the teen. 

Gohan pondered for a moment, “Hm, well there isn’t too much to tell. I’m sixteen and live at home with my mom and little brother. Oh--I’m starting high school soon! My mom has always homeschooled me, so I’m pretty excited!” The teen divulged, eyeballing the glass of wine in front of him, wondering if he is allowed to drink it or not. 

Maria noticed his dilemma and chuckled, “Gohan, honey it’s not going to bite you if you reach for it. I can promise not a single soul in here cares if a sixteen year old has a glass of wine.” She smiled, looking at Yaskuo who laughed with her. 

“Oh Gohan, I can tell I am really going to like you.” The tycoon murmured, leaning his face on his hands. Gohan looked between them and smiled before gently picking up the glass and taking a sip. The wine was fragrant and delicious, so-much-so that Gohan finished the entire glass in three small chugs. Yasuko laughed before reaching to pour the teen another one. “Yes, we will get along just fine.” 

The night almost passes in a blur, conversation with Yasuko and Maria was as easy as breathing for Gohan, and even Finn managed to throw in a few words here and there. Gohan had sipped so much wine that his head was swimming slightly, a pleasant dizzy feeling that made him feel happy. At one point, the threesome had migrated from the table to the floor, spinning each other around in a whirl of giggles and close proximity. Gohan couldn’t remember the last time he has really just stopped to have fun, especially with complete strangers like this. It hadn’t been since the night of the college party he attended, the memory drawing his mouth downward. Yasuko and Maria noticed the change in Gohan’s demeanor immediately. 

“Oh, what’s wrong honey?” Maria asked, running a manicured hand down his bicep. 

“I just remembered the last time I drank and had fun, I made the girl I was making out with fall asleep.” Gohan frowned. Yasuko and Maria looked at each other, both holding back a fit of laughter. 

“Oh my, I don’t see how anyone could fall asleep while getting hot and heavy with you, Gohan.” Yasuko whispered, bringing himself closer.

“Well, my friend Yamcha said it was because she was drunk.” 

“Could be,” Yasuko pondered, leaning slightly into Gohan, “Some people do get sleepy when they drink. Me on the other hand? I get very… friendly.” He panted, running a hand down Gohan’s back and across his ass. Gohan stuttered, somewhat shocked by the overt sexual action, but even more shocked by just how much he liked it. He looked up at Yasuko, who was a mere inch or so taller than Gohan, and licked his lips unconsciously, looking down at Yasuko’s. Gohan had kissed Yasmin, however he had never kissed a man. Hell, he never thought he would want to, yet here he was, his lips inches away from Yasuko’s, taunting him. Gohan was about to surrender, about to just press his lips to the older mans, just to have a taste, when Finn walked over and interrupted them. 

“Maria, we need to go. It’s a quarter past two, we have plans tomorrow.” The beast said, stoically. Gohan froze, the blood in his veins turning to ice. 

“Wait--it’s 2am? Shit, I need to get home!” Gohan panicked, his mom was going to kill him! Gohan turned to run out the door, but Yasuko grabbed him by the arm, preventing his escape.

“Whoa, you are too drunk to drive home, didn’t you say you live over by the mountains? That’s an hour away.” Yasuko reasoned, forcing Gohan to sober up momentarily to consider this. Of course he was planning on just flying, but he had never flown drunk before. 

Suddenly an idea struck, “I know, I’ll stay with Bulma! She’s probably less likely to murder me for drinkin’.” Gohan slurred, the room suddenly spinning way more than it had before. 

“That aunt you said you came out here to see? Hm, okay but at least let my driver and I drop you off.” Yasuko said--more like commanded. Gohan agreed, and a few minutes later was sitting in the backseat of a dark blue Cadillac with pitch black windows. Yasuko slid in beside Gohan, and Maria leaned in to kiss Gohan on the cheek. 

“Stay in contact Gohan, I like you.” She winked before disappearing, and Yasuko leaned over Gohan to roll the window up, brushing up against the teen, making a shiver run down his spine.

“So where does this aunt live?” 

“Uh Capsule Corp.” Gohan breathed, focused solely on Yasuko’s palm lingering on his thigh. 

Yasuko did a double take. “THE Capsule Corp? Oh my--is your aunt Bulma Briefs?” 

“Hm, yeah, friend of my dad’s. She’s like family to us.” 

Gohan closed his eyes and rested his head against the seat. He could feel Yasuko’s breath on his cheek, his warm body pressed closely up to Gohan’s own, the feeling of static electricity sending tingles down his spine. If he still had a tail, boy would he be wagging it. Gohan peeked out from under his lids and found Yasuko staring at his lips. Unable to hold off anymore, Gohan leaned in and closed the distance between them, the feeling of warm velvet lips mingled with his own. Yasuko ran his hand up the seam of Gohan’s inner thigh, his fingertips ghosting across more sensitive areas. Gohan’s hand went up to Yasuko’s neck, tangling his fingertips in the hair draped around it. They kissed passionately until the car came to a stop and the driver cleared his throat. Yasuko pulled away gently, giving Gohan a sincere smile. He reached in his coat and pulled out a business card, “Listen Gohan, I want you to call me, okay? I get the feeling you and I met tonight for a reason, and I can’t wait to discover what it is.” Yasuko leaned in for one more kiss before opening Gohan’s door from across his lap. Gohan smiled and stepped out of the vehicle, the ground not wanting to stay in one place for very long. He stumbled up the driveway and watched as the car pulled away, a sad feeling lingering in his chest. 

He turned around and made his way up the short path, stopping dead in his tracks when a very unreadable Bulma appeared in his line of vision, standing in the doorway of Capsule Corporation, wearing a fluffy bathrobe and a cocked eyebrow. “I probably don’t need to tell you that your mother has been frantic, do I? I also probably don’t need to tell you that you reek of alcohol and cigarettes.” Bulma questioned, and Gohan just hung his head while trying not to puke. Bulma giggled at the very drunk teenage saiyan standing in her driveway, just happy that he knew to come here. “Alright, get in here and get to bed. We will talk tomorrow.” Bulma sighed.


	8. Discoveries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting spicy

The sky darkened suddenly, almost as if Shenron had been summoned, and the air froze everything within its grasp. Gohan looked up at the weird weather questioningly, “Hey dad, what’s going on?” he asked his father. 

The older saiyan looked down at his two sons and shrugged, “I dunno, maybe someone is making a wish?” Just as Goku had said it, Shenron appeared before them, his towering body hovering over them.    
  
“Goku, a wish has been made requesting that you must fight all of the enemies of your past.” The green dragon’s voice boomed menacingly. “They will all appear at once, and you cannot have any help, good luck.” 

Gohan looked on in horror as thousands of enemies popped into existence around them, charging his father all at once. Gohan powered up to Super Saiyan 2 immediately, but his legs wouldn’t carry him to the fight. He was stuck in place, unable to do anything other than scream for his father. Enemies took turns pummeling Goku, who was overwhelmed by the numbers and losing. Gohan tried to call for help, but his voice suddenly became a whisper. Goten clung to his brother's leg in terror, “Gohan? Why are they hurting daddy?” 

“Goten, don’t worry I’ll protect you.”    
  
“You can’t protect me Gohan, you couldn’t even protect daddy, look he’s dying and it’s all your fault!” The toddler screamed, running off to help Goku. Gohan protested, pleaded with his brother to come back, when suddenly Cell appeared and grabbed the child by his scruff.

“Well well well, what do we have here. You are just a spitting image of Son Goku aren’t you?” The monster questioned the tyke. Gohan felt a snap, how dare that evil bastard lay a finger on his little brother. 

“Cell! Don’t you fucking touch him! I will KILL you again! Do you hear me?!” Gohan screamed, clenching his fists. 

“Oh, really Gohan? You may have bested me once, but I’ve improved during my time in Hell, whereas you’ve been slacking off. How do you expect to protect the Earth when you couldn’t even protect your own father?” The bug taunted him viciously. 

Gohan saw red, lunging to attack, but no contact was ever made, instead he landed on a soft mound. Looking down, his face contorted in horror as he saw the lifeless faces of his father, mother and brother stare back at him with glassy expressions. Tears burned hot on Gohan’s cheeks as he tried to shake them, anything to wake them up. A short distance away he heard something thud, and looked up to find more bodies falling from the sky. Trunks, Bulma, Vegeta, his grandpa, Krillin, 18, everyone he loved fell helplessly around him, everyone he had sworn to protect lay dead.   
  
“Gggrahh! Noooo!” Gohan screamed. 

Gohan bolted upright, sweat drenching him and the silky bed sheets around him. His heart pounded so violently in his chest, he wondered if he was having a heart attack for a moment. Slowly as he regained consciousness, his awareness heightened. Oh, it had only been a dream. No one was dead that wasn’t already. Slightly confused, Gohan went to stand and crumpled to the floor with a piercing pain in his head as if he really had been beaten to a pulp in his sleep. He tried to remember where he was or how he got here, but everything was so fuzzy. Piece by piece, memories began to dawn on him, a dark bar, piercing blue eyes and soft lips moving against his own. Oh. He’d gotten drunk last night! He had met that guy in West City, and ended up making out with him in the backseat of a cadillac. Gohan’s cheeks pinkened at the memory, he could almost feel fingers brushing against his… Gohan sprung out of bed, remembering why he was in his room at Bulma’s house, and oh boy was ChiChi going to kill him! He ran down the hallway and directly into Vegeta, who looked down at the teen in surprise.

“What are you doing here?” The prince questioned, wondering why a frantic teenage boy in boxers was running around his house at 2 pm. 

“Hey, have you seen Bulma?” 

Vegeta nodded toward the direction of the kitchen and scoffed as he walked past Gohan toward the gravity chamber. Gohan continued his search, finding Bulma feeding a spaghetti-o lunch to Trunks. 

“Good morning Gohan! Welcome back to the land of the living!” Bulma laughed freely at the hungover teen standing in her kitchen. She doesn’t always say it, but she truly does love the kid. He’s part of their whole, special, alien filled family. She smiled brightly at him, “Hungry? Greasy food is great for hangovers kiddo, believe me.” 

Gohan walked over to the table and collapsed in a chair, resting his hands on his arms, “One a scale of one to ten, how dead am I when I get home?” 

Bulma thought for a moment, “I dunno sweetie. You mom was really worried last night when she went to check on you and couldn’t find you. I hadn’t seen you, but Vegeta picked up on your ki in the city. We figured if it got too late we would come get you, but you were at least smart enough to come here.” Bulma took a sip of her steaming cup of tea, “I told her you were here, but I haven’t told her you were completely plastered.” 

Gohan’s entire body relaxed, and he took a deep breath of delicious air into his empty lungs. “Thanks Bulma.

“Hey, I didn’t say I wasn’t going to tell her, I just want to know what happened first before I decide if I want to plan a funeral this week or not.” 

“Well, I really was coming here, originally! I wanted to see if Vegeta would spar because I was feeling restless. When I got to the city, I decided to just wander a bit before getting here, and I saw a couple walking into a dark alley. I wanted to make sure they would be okay, and when I got there I saw they went into a hole in the wall bar. I was about to leave when a guy I had never met invited me in and I just went with it. He was nice, his friends were too. We ended up just drinking and dancing some, and before I knew it, they said it was past two am. I was going to just fly home, but the guy I met didn’t want me going alone with how drunk I ended up getting, so he offered to bring me here.” The words fell out of Gohan in a rush, he was hoping Bulma would find it in her heart to spare him his mother’s fury. 

Bulma’s face was unreadable as she considered his words. He was being honest with her, but she will definitely tell ChiChi, it’s her right as his mother to know. She can probably keep Gohan out of trouble if she explains how honest and terrified he was. Bulma was proud he came right here, he is still a teenager, even if he is half alien. 

“Fine. I won’t tell her. Get some food in your system and take a shower before you go home. I had your clothes washed.”    
  
Gohan jumped up and picked up his aunt into a huge hug, “You’re the best Bulma!” Gohan scarfed down a bunch of food before heading off to take his shower. Thank Kami she was so chill. Finding the bathroom nearest his room, Gohan turned on the stream at full blast and let the water work out his muscles. Showers are always a safe place for Gohan, he can be completely alone with his thoughts and it gives him some time to meditate. He considered the pieces of last night that he remembers… Yasuko. What an enigma. Gohan knows that last night he made some poor choices, but he really never gets to just let go and have fun. Between having to study like crazy in order to get into a good college, helping his mom and friends with chores and stuff, and training with Piccolo, Gohan feels like he never really gets to catch his breath. Plus, the way the alcohol made him feel last night, something about the way it forced him to let his guard down, he felt so carefree and happy. 

Normally, Gohan feels this sort of burning feeling under his skin. More often than he lets his friends and family know, he has an array of emotions that boil to the surface sometimes. Anger and sadness being the most prominent ones that bubble over, Gohan sometimes feels like he is drowning--especially when people bring up his father. Thinking too much about Goku makes Gohan so sad that sometimes it’s overwhelming and he can’t catch his breath. His mother ChiChi talks about Goku often, usually comparing himself or Goten to their late father. Occasionally Gohan gets angry, he gets mad that Raditz ever came to Earth in the first place, because that was what set their entire fucked up lives into motion. Getting kidnapped and threatened at the mere age of four was actually really traumatizing for Gohan, then he had to watch his father get brutally murdered, albeit for the greater good, by Piccolo, the man he had come to know as a very dear friend and mentor. Granted, the year after his father's death was also extremely hard for Gohan, especially with the way Piccolo trained him. Spending six months completely alone in the wilderness learning how to fend for himself was difficult, and he believes that this is when the panic attacks started. At least once a day, Gohan has to struggle to maintain consciousness, almost as if he has been knocked upside the head with a log. He feels the world slipping away, darkening around him as his brain begins to go fuzzy and an intense ringing deafens him. 

Next, he had to fight alongside his father and mentor when the saiyans eventually attacked his planet. Gohan felt vexed by this because he found similarities in the new enemy and himself, both through their shared heritage and physical appearances. After the situation on Namek, his life started to feel a little normal, and he developed some routines which he found made the attacks less frequent. He was sad that his father didn’t want to come home when given the chance, and Gohan wondered if it had to do with him. When he voiced this opinion to Piccolo, the Namekian told him it was definitely not to do with him, that his father cared for him. 

Once his dad did come home, Gohan relished in those three amazing years they spent together as a family, even Piccolo was staying at their house most of the time! Gohan really got to spend some quality time with his dad, when they weren’t training they were fishing, hiking, camping, you name it and they did it. When they spent that year in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Gohan had to focus on becoming a Super Saiyan, and he struggled because he was so happy and the attacks had almost stopped completely. 

Then his father told him he had to get angry. He had to let his saiyan rage flow uninhibited. Gohan didn’t think this would be as big of a struggle as it was, he knew he got angry a lot, felt moments of unchecked rage when he fucked up a combo or missed a good opportunity to get a strike in. No, the saiyan rage he had to release came when he realized he was letting everyone down, like he always did. When he was kidnapped by Raditz, Gohan cried instead of helping. When they fought the saiyans, Gohan cowered at the last moment, costing his beloved Piccolo his life. Then on Namek, all Gohan did was screw everything up for everyone, he wasn’t strong enough to help beat Frieza, and because of that Krillin died and his father ended up stranded on a different planet. Gohan knew deep down that the reason Goku had stayed away for a year and a half was because he had a failure for a son, a weak half saiyan who could never measure up to his father's greatness. Realizing that he was the problem in all of the equations, that he always disappointed everyone he loved and could never measure up to what he was supposed to, he snapped. Gohan could remember the feeling, the pure hatred toward himself flowing through his muscles, wanting to tear himself from limb to limb for constantly falling short of everyone's expectations. Gohan wanted to cause pain, but not to someone else--no he wanted to hurt himself. In that moment, when Gohan realized he hated his own existence more than anything else, he ascended to Super Saiyan. 

The fight with Cell was exhausting, and in the end it took both Gohan and his father’s spirit to vanquish that evil being, but at a great cost--his father’s life. The shame, guilt and despair Gohan felt the moment he realized he was single handedly responsible for his father’s death, he succumbed to the darkness threatening his consciousness and allowed it to take him to a blissful void--that is until he woke up on the lookout healed by Dende. They had the dragon balls back, so there was hope to bring his father back, and he clung to that fragile piece of hope to the very last second. 

  
_ Listen guys, I think it will be best for everyone if I stay here.  _

Words that continued to ring in Gohan’s ears to this very day. Goku was so disappointed in Gohan for letting him die against Cell that he would rather stay dead than come home to his family. ChiChi would not get to see her husband alive again, Gohan would grow up fatherless, and eventually so would Goten. 

Goten. Now there was a surprise for everyone. When ChiChi announced to Gohan and his grandpa that she was expecting another child, the thought had both exhilarated Gohan and terrified him. Getting to have a little baby sibling was an exciting concept, but the thoughts that Gohan would ultimately poison this child's life like he has the rest of his family--he couldn't bear the thought. Since the announcement of his arrival, Gohan knew he had to do whatever it took to be a force for good in his little brother's life. So far he had been successful, making sure Goten did his studies and had a happy childhood despite his brother’s shortcomings and their lack of a father. 

Coming out of his spiral, Gohan realized he was sitting on the shower floor with his head between his knees, gasping for air. The muscles in his chest felt tight, and his throat burned with bile as the panic attack wore on. He knew he had to gather his senses before Bulma or, Kami forbid Vegeta, came searching for him out and found him curled up. Taking deep breaths, Gohan tried to steady his heart rate and bring his mind back to the forefront of his head. Stand up. Shampoo. Rinse. Condition. Rinse. Body wash. Rinse. Taking things a single step at a time helped ground him and bring him back down. 

He turned the shower off and stepped out, grabbing the clothes one of the maids had left for him on the sink. As he pulled his shirt on, he noticed something fall from the fabric and gently float to the floor. He bent over to pick it up and realized it was the card that Yasuko had given him, and Gohan remembered he hadn’t actually gotten to look at it last night. He saw that it was a heavy stock, most likely expensive enough to show class, but not so much so that it was arrogant. 

**Yasuko Nakama**

Dokuni Financial Holdings, LLC

_ Analyst and Personal Advisor _

Gohan flipped the little card over to find some printed phone numbers, an email, as well as a note to him. 

_ Gohan, I do hope that you call. And soon. -Suko _

That pleasant bubbling feeling from this morning returned, warming Gohan from the inside. He closed his eyes, remembering how Yasuko’s lips felt against his own; slight stubble scratching his cheeks roughly while soft, warm lips moved against his own in a gentle dance of passion. Kissing Yasuko was different than it had been with Yazmin, and not in a bad way either, Gohan noticed. He found he enjoyed kissing both of them quite a bit, almost equally in fact, however Yasuko had made Gohan feel alive. Every cell in his body buzzed with energy when Yasuko touched him, leaving a slight electric charge over his skin. Gohan probably would have gone further than they did last night, and that was really scary to think about. He wasn’t sure if he was ready for sex, in fact he was sure he wasn’t, but still, thinking about when Yasuko’s fingers had brushed Gohan’s manhood… Gohan looked down and realized his little fantasy had caused a slight uprising. Checking to make sure the door was locked, he quickly grabbed up a handful of toilet tissue and began stroking himself, leaning against the wall for extra support. Gohan closed his eyes and just let his mind wander freely, remembering the ghost of a touch last night, fantasizing how it would have felt if Yasuko had kept going. He imagined the older man leaning in and kissing him, running a hand up the saiyans thigh and back down the other one, teasing him. He pictured him gliding long fingers in the waistband of the jeans he had been wearing, before popping the button and pulling down the zipper. Gohan’s hand slowed a little, twisting his wrist at the top and running a finger over the tip to gather the small amount of precum there, running it down the vein on the underside. As he did this, he thought about Yasuko kissing him, running his hand up Gohan’s chest. 

In his mind, Yazmin returned, finding her way between Gohan’s legs and running her tongue up the underside of his cock, flicking playfully before taking the tip in her mouth. Gohan imagined watching her do this, looking for Yasuko’s face to find his reaction to the newcomer. Yasuko didn’t mind, he encouraged Gohan to let go, kissing the side of his neck, leaving little bite marks as he went while Yazmin took Gohan’s full length in her hot mouth, bobbing her head as she sucked him down her throat. Gohan sped his own hand back up, seeking relief as the delicious fantasy played out. He could feel himself getting close, so he imagined Yazmin taking her top off and running her manicured fingers over her own nipples as Yasuko took her place pumping Gohan’s length with his hand, bringing him closer to ecstasy. Gohan came, quickly making sure to catch his cum with the toilet paper, however in his fantasy his seed shot across the car all over Yazmin’s bouncing breasts. 

Gohan opened his eyes, catching his breath and letting the last images of his wild imagination dissipate before he pulled his jeans up and left the bathroom. After that little show in his brain, he had questions, because he knew most men didn’t get off thinking about other men sexually. Master Roshi, Krillin, Yamcha, every male figure in his life enjoyed women, apart from Piccolo, and had never even mentioned being sexually attracted to another man. He wondered if it was a saiyan thing, but realized both Vegeta and his father had taken wives. Frowning, Gohan sought out Bulma once again, because he trusted her the most with sensitive matters like these. He found her in her lab, bent over some contraption looking frustrated. 

“Um, Bulma?” The teen knocked on the door, the noise startling the heiress. 

“Oh, Gohan, I thought you had already gone home.” 

“Oh, well, actually I was hoping I could talk to you?”

The blue haired genius furrowed her brows in worry, abandoning her project to focus solely on her little Gohan. Well, he wasn’t so little anymore as she realized last night when he showed up at her house drunk. “What’s up sweetie? Is everything okay?”

Gohan shuffled a little, not sure where to begin. He figured asking about the conflicting emotions was the best place to start. “I wanted to ask--there’s something that’s been--gah this is hard. I’m sorry I’m just nervous because this is super personal and it might make me a bad person.”   
  
“Gohan, please tell me what’s wrong, you’re scaring me Son.” 

The demi saiyan gulped before blurting out, “I think I might be interested in dating both girls and boys.” 

Bulma blinked suddenly, taken completely off guard by the kid’s confession, before she busted out laughing.  _ Oh great, so I am a freak _ , Gohan thought. “Is it really that weird?”

Bulma wiped her eyes and brought herself down from her fit, “Oh Gohan, is that what’s got you all worried?” Gohan nodded, looking down and twisting his hands together. “Honey, it’s fine if you like boys and girls. That’s calling being bisexual. If it makes you feel better, most people are.” 

Gohan’s eyes widened at this news, “Really? There are other people who feel this way?” 

“You’re lookin’ at one of them.” 

Gohan’s mouth dropped in shock, “But, you are married to Vegeta, and you dated Yamcha before that.” 

“Mhm, that’s right. I do find myself more attracted to men than women, but there have been a few beauties to catch my eye.” Bulma winked, giving Gohan a huge smile. “In fact--and if you ever repeat this I might have to strap you to a rocket and send you into space--Vegeta is also attracted to men. Well one in particular that I’ve noticed anyway. We haven’t actually talked about it, but I know for certain he is attracted to Goku.” 

Gohan fell over, and sat himself up on his arms, “What?! You’re saying Vegeta has the hots for MY dad?!” Gohan couldn’t even believe the words coming out of his mouth.    
  
“Yup, Vegeta is attracted to strength, which your dad had plenty of. It absolutely crushed him when he died, so he settled for me.” She laughed. “We are a good team, but I know he misses Goku, we all do.” 

Gohan pondered this shocking revelation, if Vegeta, one of the manliest people he’s ever met, was attracted to men… Gohan felt an insurmountable amount of relief. 

“Thanks, Bulma.” He hugged her again, before heading home for the day. Hopefully he can avoid his mom’s disappointment and anger, deciding he’d stop on the way home and grab her a bouquet of flowers as an apology, something he learned from his dad. 


	9. The Path

The mountain air was crisp, summer was coming and Gohan was starting school next year. Like, actual, real high school! He was super excited because he didn't get to socialize with people his own age much. Yasuko wasn’t much older than him, only three years, so he at least had someone a little closer in age to hang out with. Gohan had gotten home from Bulma’s and thankfully was only yelled at by his mother for not telling her he was going to Capsule Corp to spend the night, thanks Bulma! Gohan called Yasuko later that evening, wondering if he was making the right choice by calling him. Three rings and that familiar voice that sent chills down Gohan’s spine answered.   
  
“Hello, this is Yasuko Nakama.”

Gohan took a deep breath in before answering, “Uh-- h-hi Yasuko, it’s Gohan.” 

The line was silent for a moment, maybe he didn’t remember who Gohan was? Maybe this was all a huge mistake and he should just hang up-- “Gohan? Oh my, I was worried you weren’t going to ever actually call. How are you, my friend?” 

Gohan breathed out a sigh of relief, good, he remembered him. “Oh, I’m good. How are you?” 

Yasuko chuckled on the other end of the line, “I’m doing well. I take it you finally made it home?” 

“Yeah, I’m calling from my house.” 

“And was your mother terribly upset?” 

“Thankfully no, my aunt covered for me. Listen, Yasuko, I know this might be kind of forward, but I want to see you again.” 

“Oh Gohan, that would be superb. Are you free this weekend?” 

Gohan peeked down at his calendar, he has his first fight this weekend, but after that he should be free. “I have a thing on Friday night, so maybe Saturday?” 

“Hm, may I ask what this thing might be? I’m curious as to what captures Gohan’s attention.” The older man chuckled.   
  
Gohan wondered if he should tell him, maybe he would be willing to come watch? Gohan doubted it, Yasuko seems more classy than the cage match type. “I have a prior commitment with a friend, we do mixed martial arts on some weekends.” Not completely dishonest.

“Sounds fun… for you.” Yasuko laughed, “Saturday would be great, can I pick you up from your home?” 

Something in his gut told Gohan to keep Yasuko as far away from his mother as possible, “Actually, I will be in Satan City this weekend, would you be able to meet me there?” 

“Hm Satan City, I suppose I could make it out there. I look forward to meeting with you Gohan.”

Gohan gave Yasuko the address of the hotel he would be staying in with Yamcha, then said goodbye. Suddenly a knock on his door, and his mother's face appeared through the crack. "Gohan?"” 

“Oh hey Mom, what’s up?” 

“Well, I wanted to ask if you still planned on going to the city with Yamcha this weekend?”   
  
“Oh, yeah I planned on it, we already paid for the room.”   
  
ChiChi smiled, Gohan sure was growing up into a fine young man. He cared about his little brother and always helped out his friends, “It sure is nice of you to help him out with that job this weekend.” 

Gohan felt bad lying to his mom, but she had such a negative view of him fighting, he didn’t really have much of a choice. There was prize money for all of the fights, so if Gohan won some he could give it to her to help with bills. His mother tries to hide how much they have been struggling, but Gohan knows they are extremely poor. His grandfather's fortune has almost completely dried up, and ChiChi has actually been helping other villages out with protection and schooling the children for supplies and some petty zeni. “Yeah, he said if I help I can bring home some of the pay so that should help us out some for the month.” 

ChiChi walked up and planted a kiss on Gohan’s forehead, smiling down at him. “You have such a good heart, just like your father.” 

The tight feeling in Gohan’s chest at the mention of Goku flared up, leaving Gohan feeling like the wind had been knocked out of him. “Yeah, Dad was a great guy.” He thought about something, “Mom, do you think Dad ever thinks about us in the Other World?” 

ChiChi’s eyes widened at the question, “I’m sure he does son, probably as much as we think about him.” She ruffled his hair and left him to his studies, and Gohan thought about this weekend. The fights are on Friday, Yamcha has been fighting for a while so he is in a more advanced brackett, Gohan will be joining the new crowd. Excitement settled in the pit of his stomach, he was actually really looking forward to this.

……………..

Friday morning Gohan sat on Nimbus as he made his way to Satan City, he wanted to check into the hotel a little early so he could check out the area. He was pretty sure his mom had decided on Orange Star High School for Gohan to start in a couple of months, so he thought it wise to get to know the area. Once he made it to the hotel, Gohan went ahead and checked in, Yamcha would be joining him later that evening and had a seperate room all together.  Gohan left the room to explore the city. The streets of Satan City were busy, not as busy as West City, but busy nonetheless. Gohan wandered until he found an ice cream shop, and decided an ice cream was just what he needed! As he went to go inside, a loud siren jarred him, pulling his attention to the bank across the street. It was being robbed! Gohan saw an explosion, and raced over to check to see if anyone was hurt. People were scattered across the ground, some hurt, some… worse. Gohan looked up and saw the robbers, three large men with machine guns, running toward a car down the street. Gohan ran, and in an instant was standing between the robbers and the car, his hair a bright gold. 

“Hey! Get out of our way!” One of the men shouted, reaching to grab Gohan, who instead knocked his hand away. One of the other men shot his gun at the teenage saiyan, who knocked the bullets out of the air with no difficulty.    
  
“Gah, this guys a freak!” One of them shouted. Gohan flashed and knocked the three of them out with swift hits to the neck, careful not to accidentally kill them. More sirens in the distance, and Gohan decided to let the police take it from there. He lifted into the air and hightailed it back to the hotel, landing on the roof and reverting back to his base form before descending back to the ground. He wished he could have saved all of those people who died in the explosion, but at least he stopped the robbers so they couldn’t hurt anyone else. This encounter did make Gohan realize one thing, he is exceptionally stronger than the average human. Hopefully he doesn’t hurt anyone tonight. 


	10. The Harmony of Blood and Violence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long wait everyone, but I'm back! Quarantine sucks for all of us, so have a chapter!

The smell of burning cigarettes and cheap beer swirled in the air of the warehouse as Gohan walked through the throngs of people looking for his sponsor. Yamcha of course knew what Gohan was capable of, which is why he was sponsoring him in the first place. However when he took the young boy on, some of the other fighters had questioned his sanity taking on such a… small kid. “Hey, Yamcha there you are.” 

The tall brunette turned toward his young friend, “Hey kiddo, you ready to get warmed up?” Gohan nodded enthusiastically, following Yamcha into the locker room. After a quick code, he opened his locker and handed Gohan a cream colored box wrapped with a heavy red ribbon. “Here’s a gift, I had Bulma make them for you.” Gohan lifted the top, revealing a set of silver bracelets wrapped in pastel blue tissue paper. He looked at Yamcha questioningly, “They’re ki restraints, I had Bulma make them for you. I figured with your,” He leaned in conspiritally, “other-worldly saiyan strength, these bad boys would help you not, you know, kill anyone by accident.” 

Gohan took one out of the box and examined it closely. It unclasped along the length, and Gohan slipped it on his left wrist, and watched in awe as it closed around him, the seam disappearing all together. He removed the other from the wrappings and did the same on the other wrist, before feeling all of his power vanish as it left his body. He sat back against the lockers, breathless. “Thanks, but I feel like I can barely move enough to breathe, shouldn’t I have at least some of my strength if I am gonna fight?” 

“Oh right,” Yamcha laughed, “All you have to do is slide your finger up and down the side of the left one and it will adjust the settings. Once you touched them they became keylocked with your fingerprints, and yours alone.” Gohan tried sliding one finger down the left one, watching as opaque numbers lit up beside the where he touched. They had been set at a default 10, so he flipped through the settings before settling on a four. His strength returned, allowing him to regain his footing. “Of course, I didn’t tell her what they were for exactly…” The older man laughed nervously, “She told me she had invented these after marrying Vegeta. I’m sure you can imagine why….” He laughed again, and it took Gohan a solid fifteen seconds of awkward silence before it clicked, and he turned the same shade as a ripe tomato. 

“Right, well it’s always nice when things have… multiple uses.” He finished lamely. “So, did you want to spar a little so I can warm up and see where I need to set these?” 

“Right! Yeah, there is a clearing out back, and your match isn’t until 8 o’clock.” Yamcha said, waving for Gohan to follow him. The teen checked his phone, it was only 6:30, that would give them plenty of time to warm up. He followed his friend out the back door and down a short path to a small grass patch, no bigger than a parking lot. It was no wasteland, but… Gohan shrugged internally. If he was supposed to fight like a whole human, he wouldn’t need an entire wasteland anyway. 

“Okay, so I just want you to throw a few punches into my hands first. Let’s gauge where you are and then we can actually fight.” Yamcha got into his position and held up his hands. Gohan walked over and dropped into a fighting stance, loosening up his limbs before shooting his right arm forward, knocking it into Yamcha’s hand with about half of his power. Yamcha staggered slightly, but didn’t fall over. “Good, what do you have that set to?”

“Four.”

“Okay, and was that all of your strength?”

“No, that was about half.”

Yamcha nodded thoughtfully, “Take it up to a six and do that again, but with everything you have.” Gohan obeyed and slid the ki bracelets to a six, feeling a light shudder of weakness caress his muscles. He shook himself out for a minute, rolling his neck and feeling his body respond to being forced to power down. It felt like being weighed down by an invisible barrier, one that covered his entire body. Gohan literally could not picture Vegeta giving up control like this. At all, even for sex. Then again, Gohan had never actually had sex, and he’d heard it makes men do impossible things, so hey, maybe he was wrong. Taking a deep breath, he dropped back into his fighting stance before throwing a punch as hard as he could into Yamcha's hand. The man staggered again, the same amount as before. “That was full power?” Gohan nodded. “Good. Again.” The teen threw ten punches, each knocking the older man back a step each time. “Okay let’s spar.” 

The two engaged in friendly combat, and Yamcha began to realize just how little Gohan knew about actual martial arts, he had very few techniques. He mostly just blundered forward, throwing punches and kicks without any grace. He’d spent a year in the time chamber with Goku, had the man Yamcha knew was trained professionally by Master Roshi not taught the boy any techniques? This bothered Yamcha, he knew Chi-Chi didn’t exactly agree with Gohan being a fighter, but the woman was also trained formally. Surely one of them could have spared a little time teaching the kid how to actually fight. In any case, the spot was full of thugs and people who learned how to fight on the streets, so at the very least the teen would fit in with this crowd. 

After they’d warmed up, the pair of Z fighters walked back to the locker room, and Gohan picked a vacant corner and began stretching. He’d worn his fighting clothes to the warehouse, so he didn’t have to change or anything, which was good for him, he found as he grew older that he was shy considering his young body was littered with scars from his fight with Cell and his past training. All of the z warriors had scars, Yamcha was scarred along his entire face, which he’d refused to tell anyone about, and Krillin still had his scars from where he’d been impaled on Namek. Lost in thought, Gohan hadn’t noticed the locker room fill up with other men until he saw a pair of beat up sneakers standing in front of him. He stood up and was face to face with a teen similar to Gohan’s own age, if not a little older. He had long blond hair tied behind his head and light brown eyes. “Uh, hi.” Gohan mumbled. 

“Sup, you must be the new guy that Yamcha is sponsoring. Guess I just wanted to come see for myself, everyone was saying how there were a few new guys in the beginners division.” The other guy said, openly appraising Gohan. “I’m Sharpner, I’m a student at Orange Star here in town.” He extended his hand and Gohan took it in his and shook it. 

“I’m Gohan, Son Gohan. Nice to meet you.” Gohan said, grasping at one piece of information. “I will be attending Orange Star next semester!” He said cheerfully, painfully unaware that Sharpner was sizing him up. 

The blonde sneered at him, “I see. Well, Gohan, I look forward to fighting you someday. I’m in the highest division, youngest that’s ever been in it actually,” He smiled proudly. “So it will probably be a while. Anyway, good luck today.” With that Sharpner walked away, and was replaced with Yamcha. 

“Ugh, I can’t stand that kid. His dad’s got money, so he thinks he’s hot shit.” Yamcha blanched.

“I dunno Yamcha, he seemed nice to me, even wished me luck.”

Yamcha looked at Gohan with pity in his eyes. He’d had a few ulterior motives in bringing Gohan to that first fight, the first being getting the kid off of that mountain so he could get some real world experience. Chi-Chi, bless her, kept Gohan on a very tight leash after the Cell games, which was understandable, however the kid was woefully sheltered. Hell, they had just gotten the internet after Bulma went over for dinner and couldn’t get any cell phone service. The next day, she’d sent a team out to install high speed fiber optics on the mountain. Chi-Chi had protested, but Bulma insisted it was her right as one of Goku’s best friends to help take care of his family after he was gone. 

His second motive was that Gohan’s family was very suddenly dirt poor, and these fights paid exceptionally well, if you won. Yamcha and Chi-Chi had become rather close friends over the last year, and she’d confided in him after too much wine one night that both hers and her father’s savings were drying up, and she’d considered picking up a job teaching school in her father’s kingdom during the weekdays. Knowing that a family so close to him was struggling made him extremely sad, and since Chi-Chi refused to let him help, he figured this could. He’d convinced Gohan to enter by telling him about the pay and how it could help his family and that he could save up for college easily with it. 

And finally, his third motive was, well the kid had some issues he needed to work through. Gohan may not enjoy fighting like his dad, but he knew the kid liked it by the way his eyes had lit up during the matches following his own the first time he’d brought him here. Hopefully getting to beat up strangers who actually wanted to get beat up was cathartic for the kid. 

Yamcha checked his watch, 7:30, it was almost time for Gohan’s match, which meant he needed to go check in with the office. “Hey, come on kiddo, let’s go get you checked in.” The two walked over to a small room off to the side, and Yamcha knocked three times before a man of about Krillin’s height, with about seventy or so more pounds on him answered. 

“Yamcha my boy! Welcome! I see you have your sponsor here.” The short man reached a hand up to Gohan. 

“Hello, I’m Son Gohan. Nice to meet you Mister…” 

“Spears, Toby Spears is the name kid, I unofficially run this shack.” He stepped aside and allowed the two entrance into the small room. They stood awkwardly to the side as the shorter man shuffled around. “Alright so I just have to get you an I.D card and an alias. Stand back and smile, here Yamcha can you take his picture for me.” He handed him a digital camera and Yamcha made Gohan smile before snapping the photo. “Great, I’ll have your card finished by the time you’re done tonight. Now we need a name, not your real name, something marketable. I’ll let you think about that for a few minutes. I’ll be right back.” With that, Toby stepped out of the small room leaving Gohan and Yamcha alone to think.

“Hmm, well since you’re half alien maybe we could use something extraterrestrial as your club name.” Yamcha pondered. 

Gohan thought for a few moments, “Well, no one actually knows who attacked all those years ago when Vegeta and Nappa came to Earth. And I actually like being half saiyan, so why don’t I just go by The Saiyan… no how about Saiyaman! Oh that’s a good one.” Gohan smiled proudly at himself.

“Eh, not bad. Nowhere as cool as my name though.” Yamcha gloated, making Gohan laugh.

“Sure, whatever you say, Bandit.” The teen laughed freely again, earning a sour look from his friend. 

“Alright, let’s go, your fight starts in a few minutes.”

Suddenly Gohan felt a twinge of nerves. He was hopeful that even with his bracelets he could win his fight, however the prospect of getting to let loose was extremely tempting. Especially now that the possibility of really hurting someone or killing them was removed. Gohan found he couldn’t wait to get in the ring. Yamcha walked him up to his side of the ring, and they awaited the announcer.

The same woman from the previous fights walked up on stage, this time wearing a red sequin leotard and black sheer pantyhose. “Goooood evening you degenerates! Who's ready for some BLOOD?” She yelled into the megaphone, getting the crowd pumped up and ready to cheer. “Fuck yeah! Let’s get this show on the road! Our first set of fights this evening are from our novice division, and it is both of their first fights! To the left of the stage we have Machine Gun Monstrosity! Come on up here!” Gohan’s opponent walked up on stage, a larger man of probably forty or so with a buzz cut and a grimace on his face. He wore only a black tank top and camo pants as his fighting attire, which made Gohan feel a little over dressed in his new gi Piccolo had given him for his birthday. His expression remained stoic, siking Gohan up a little bit. “Aaaaand to our right we have our second newest lean, mean, fightin’ machine… The Saiyaman!” The crowd cheered, and Yamcha gave Gohan one shove, and he stumbled slightly into the ring, a bright spot light glaring into his eyes. He blinked and stepped forward, coming face to… chest with his opponent. He looked up at the taller man and smiled. “When the buzzer sounds… FIGHT!” The woman jumped from the rings and both fighters dropped into their opening stances. 

The buzzer rang loud, reminding Gohan briefly of a game show, for all of about three seconds before Machine Gun Monstrosity lunged, throwing a punch directly into Gohan’s abdomen, knocking him backwards. He bent over and blanched, having had the breath generously knocked out of him. Gohan staggered back before regaining his balance and straightening up

“Machine Gun is starting strong, knocking Saiyaman back with an opening hit!”

Gohan stepped forward, and the two began their dance of violence, limbs and grunts filtered through the arena, and a thrill ran through the saiyan teens' entire body, one that he hadn’t felt in a long while. Excitement began to spark in a high powered velocity as Gohan attacked his adversary with a human amount of strength. He didn’t have his saiyan power reserves to help, and he felt pain in an entirely different way. It was harder, it hurt more than he had ever felt it, he supposed briefly that he didn’t have his saiyan genetics to help heal him as quickly while wearing the ki cuffs. He felt blood trickle from his nose as his opponent landed a hard jab to his face, and he answered with a high kick to the temple, knocking the man off of his feet. 

“Machine Gun Monstrosity is DOWN ladies and gents, but will he stay that way? Can I get a count? One... two...three...four…” halfway through through the count, the larger man staggered to his feet, his vision blurred. “Oh gods, he is back on his feet and he looks pissed!” The announcer shouted into her megaphone.

Gohan watched Machine Gun recover, thinking tactically. Energy blasts were against the rules, so Gohan had to use his raw, brute force along with his head to achieve success. He dropped and swept the man off of his feet, surging forward and straddling him, attempting to overpower him. His adversary saw his approach and swiftly threw him off of him with a powerful shove of his legs before regaining his footing. Gohan rolled over and got back on his feet quickly, and Machine Gun landed a blow right over his left eye, leaving the teen seeing stars. The taller man used his weakened state to grab him into a headlock, leaving Gohan gasping for air and grabbing at the arm around his throat. He could tell he only had second before he passed out, so in a desperate effort, Gohan flipped both men, landing solidly on top of the other, throwing an elbow into his ribs, hearing one crack. Gohan stood and took a deep, painful breath as the other man launched to his feet, holding his side with his arm.

His adversary lunged forward again, and Gohan jumped away, attacking from behind and landing a hit to the man's kidney before finishing him off with a leg straight to his spine. He collapsed, and the announcer returned to her count down, reaching ten as the man lay still in a groaning heap on the rubber arena floor. The crowd erupted, a loud uproar of cheers surrounded him, and Gohan wiped the blood and sweat from his face. Yamcha ran up to him, grabbing him in a half hug as the announcer ran up, armed with her megaphone. 

“That was insanity!” She yelled, grabbing Gohan by his other side and hoisting his arm into the air, “You saw it here folks! Tonight's novice champion, the Saiyaman!!!” 

His head swirled, winning like he had, a victory without the looming uncertainty tied to his previous fights, brought him a feeling of pure euphoria--and nothing felt better than the high.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, epic foreshadowing much? >.> sorry, lol. 
> 
> I am also sorry, but I have this headcanon that while Goku is dead and or off training for Kami knows how long, ChiChi and Yamcha become.... close. But that's a story for another fic... maybe? possibly???


	11. First Victory

After the last fight of the night, Gohan made his way back to the locker rooms and took off the ki bracelets, allowing his body to readjust to its normal state of being. He could feel his swollen lip and busted eyebrow beginning to heal some, and decided against a senzu bean; he would just let his body heal naturally. Before he had a chance to head back to the hotel, the announcer stuck her head in the locker room and beckoned Gohan to follow her. They made their way back to the office where he’d had his picture taken earlier that night and found Toby sitting behind his desk.

“Gohan my boy, excellent fight! I’ll admit, I was a little nervous at first about Yamcha sponsoring you, no offense kid but you’re kinda scrawny, but boy am I glad I was wrong.” The shorter man rolled his chair back and sauntered his way over to Gohan. “Gina here said you looked like you were gonna barf the second you stepped into the ring.”

The announcer, Gina, shrugged her shoulders and gave the teen an apologetic smile, “Sorry kid, you looked terrified, but you did a damn good job.” She walked over and placed a sweet kiss on Gohan's cheek, effectively causing the saiyan to blush. She grabbed an envelope off of Toby’s desk and handed it to Gohan, “Here’s your cut from tonight, 50,000 zeni. Keep fighting like that and you’ll be making big bucks in no time.” 

Gohan opened the envelope and gasped at the wad of cash stuffed inside. “Gee, thank you so much. This is really going to help my mom out.”

“Aw, that is so sweet!” Gina cooed. 

Toby smiled and clapped Gohan on the back. “Well, like Gina said, just keep it up. The money we all earn is generated from ticket sales plus wagers. With you being in the Novice division right now, people don’t place wagers on you yet. Once you move into intermediate is when people can start placing bets. Our fighters earn 20 percent of the ticket sales for the matches they win. You lose, you get squat.” He shrugged, “Wagers are a little different. A standard bet is 1000 zeni, so let’s say 10 people bet on you, and 10 on Gina. If you win, the 10 people who bet on you are now each 1800 zeni richer and we are 2000 zeni richer. The winning fighter gets 50 percent of what the house makes, so you would earn 1000 from that fight plus the ticket sales.” Toby rubbed his temples, “I run the numbers through a computer program so that I can get exact math, I don’t need guys like you mad at little ole me.” He laughed. 

“Wow, makes sense. Thanks again guys.” Gohan smiled and checked his watch. He is supposed to meet Yamcha back at the hotel in about an hour. “Listen, I have to go meet Yamcha, thank you again.” Gohan bowed before heading out of the office, now he just had to go grab a quick shower and get ready. 

The rest of the night was really fun for Gohan, he really enjoyed getting to go out and have fun. After his victory, Yamcha insisted they go out for dinner at a buffet to celebrate, and Gohan stuffed himself with everything they had. Yamcha also insisted that he take Gohan to one of his favorite clubs. Even with the teen being underage, as long as he was with Yamcha he was fine. They apparently had a special tonight with a single charge of 100 zeni and all you can drink liquor, all night. 

The lady at the entrance smiled when she saw the pair, “Yamcha, long time no see. It’s been what, three weeks since you’ve been here?” 

“Hey Hanna, yeah sorry, been busy. I’ve missed you sugar.” Yamcha hugged the woman fiercely. She seemed to be in her early fifties. 

“So, who's your friend?” She gave Gohan a smile and a wink. “I haven’t seen you around here before.” 

Before Gohan could answer, Yamcha clapped him on the shoulder and spoke up, “Hanna, this is my buddy Gohan. He’s new in town, but I’ve known him since he was a kid. You remember Goku right? This is his oldest son, he’s a student over at Satan university.” Yamcha lied smoothly. 

Gohan smiled weakly and stuck a hand out for Hanna, but she pulled him into a fierce bear hug instead. “Nice to meet you ma’am.”

“Oh look, he’s got manners too. Hopefully he can teach you some.” She elbowed Yamcha in the ribs gently before slipping a small plastic armband on each of their wrists. “You boys have fun, let me know if I need to call a cab for you later.” She shooed them inside the club.

Gohan had been inside of the one club with Yasuko and his friends, so he had a slight idea of what to expect. Gohan, however, was wrong. The inside of this club was much more lively, with music blaring and colorful lights flitting across every surface. There was a large section in the middle of the giant room that was sectioned off for dancing, and closer to the back was a huge bar. To the right of the bar were some pool tables and dart boards, along with a few arcade games. Yamcha nudged Gohan, capturing his attention. “Come on, let’s grab some drinks and we’ll find a table. They don’t have food here, that’s why we ate before we came.” 

The two men made their way to the bar, and Yamcha greeted one of the women behind it, requesting two of his usual. She mixed the drinks and poured them into fancy looking glasses before handing them over. Gohan took a sip and was pleasantly surprised at the fruity flavor of the cocktail. “Hey this is pretty good.” He mentioned to his friend.

“Yeah, I don’t care what anyone says, alcohol is better when you can’t taste it.” Yamcha laughed as they made their way to a small table near the dance floor.

“So, you mentioned my dad to Hanna, did he ever come here with you?” Gohan just couldn’t picture his father in a place like this. 

Yamcha looked up in surprise at the question, and thought it was best to answer it honestly. “Yeah, he came with me a few times. Obviously he was married to your mom, so he usually just helped me pick up chicks. Goku, as innocent as he was, was a total chick magnet. So having him around really helped them flock to us, and Goku would leave empty handed, leaving me with all of the girls.” Yamcha thought back wistfully. Goku was also so quick to help out a friend in need, and him being Yamcha’s wingman brought back some of the fighters favorite memories. “We came out with Krillin a bunch too, you know, before he married Eighteen.”

Gohan nodded as he absorbed this information, taking another long sip of his drink. He would need another one soon, and absolutely did not want to go to the bar alone. Gohan tried to picture his father in a place like this, laughing, dancing…. drinking. One thing Gohan thought he knew was that his father didn’t drink. He had never seen the man have so much as a beer, so picturing him in a place like this drinking something fruity... Gohan chuckled. Yamcha picked up on it and raised a brow at his friend, “Sorry, I was just trying to picture dad in a place like this. I… I can't see it.” He laughed again, and Yamcha joined him. 

For the rest of the night, the two men laughed, drank and danced. Yamcha really did have a way with the ladies and soon enough both he and Gohan had found companionship. Yamcha was dancing with a beautiful brunette in a short red dress, and Gohan sat at the table listening as his pick-up, Kaiya, told the story of how she and her roomate at the university had pranked their dorm advisor by setting a baby pig loose in the hallway, and how it ended up becoming the building pet. She was a very beautiful girl, with long blonde hair and deep blue eyes. Gohan really loved blue eyes. He watched as she took a sip of her cocktail, unconsciously licking his lips as she tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. “So, Gohan, Yamcha said you also go to school at Satan University, how come I’ve never seen you around there before?” 

“Oh, well I mostly do my classes online, I live out in the mountains but I had to come to town for a seminar…” Gohan remembered the story Yamcha had fed him. He didn’t really like lying, but as Yamcha had said, tonight was not about forming lifelong relationships, it was about “letting loose and getting laid” as his friend had so generously put it. Gohan wasn’t sure about that last part, but he was hoping he would at least be able to kiss Kaiya. He wanted to get a little more practice in before he met with Yasuko tomorrow. 

Before he could really consider his upcoming meeting with his friend however, Kaiya had slid over to his side of the table. “Oh I see. So if you’re in town tonight only, does that mean you’re staying with someone, or do you have a hotel room we can go back to?” She leaned against Gohan and planted gentle kisses along the side of his throat. 

“Oh, uh--yeah. S-sure I have a room across town. I’ll um- go refill our drinks and then we can, you know… go.” He stood up and walked over to the dance floor, signaling for Yamcha to follow immediately. Yamcha leaned in and whispered something to his dance partner before heading over to the saiyan. 

“Dude, is this place great or what?” Yamcha laughed as the men made their way to the bar. 

“Yeah, it’s awesome. Listen, Kaiya said she wants me to take her back to my hotel… I have no idea what to do.” Gohan admitted. Obviously he knew the implications of what it meant to go, however having never been in this kind of situation, he was lost. 

Yamcha nodded thoughtfully before he spoke, “Well you like her right?” Gohan nodded as they grabbed their drinks and left the bar. “Okay, so my next question is, do you want to take things all the way with her? I know you’re young, but I was about your age, maybe a little older when Bulma and I…” Yamcha trailed off. 

Gohan knocked back half of his drink, he wasn’t as drunk as he was when he had made out with Yasuko, but he was pleasantly buzzed. “You won’t tell my mom will you?” 

Yamcha looked at Gohan as if he had just sprouted an extra head. “Dude, I like my junk attached to my body. No, I am not going to tell her.” 

Gohan nodded and decided he would let things flow naturally. If things progressed with Kaiya, then that would be great. If not, well that would be okay too. Yamcha seemed to pick up on Gohan’s train of thought and reached into his pocket, pulling out two small squares made of colorful foil. “Here, if things go well, use these. They’re easy to figure out once you open them.” He passed the condoms to Gohan. “Trust me, even if they say they’re on the pill, never believe them. It’s better to be safe than sorry. You also have to remember you don’t have to do anything you aren’t comfortable with. You can say no to anything you want to.” Yamcha patted Gohan on the arm as they reached the table. 

They handed the girls their drinks and continued with the conversation for another half hour, and Yamcha’s girl declared she was ready to head out. Kaiya quickly agreed with her, “Hm yeah Gohan I think I’m ready to get out of here too.” 

Gohan nodded and Yamcha called them an Uber to share since they were at the same hotel. Once they were in the car, Gohan found himself in a similar situation as he’d been in with Yasuko, except this time Kaiya was sitting in his lap nibbling on his bottom lip as he kissed her passionately. The car made its way to their hotel, and Yamcha and Gohan parted ways for the night, each with a beautiful girl attached to them and excitement for what was to come.


	12. A Night of Firsts...

The morning light filtered through the bottom of the curtains in Gohan’s hotel room and he attempted to stretch his arms above his head, however he noticed his left arm was trapped beneath Kaiya’s head. The girl snored softly, her delicate features relaxed as she dreamed. Gohan smiled and wrapped his other arm around her gently, so as to not wake her, and recalled the night before…

Once the pair reached the inside of Gohan’s hotel room, Kaiya was on him in an instant, her perfectly flushed lips searching for purchase on his as he knocked back against the door. Gohan ran his hands down the curve of her back, landing on her round ass, giving her gentle squeezes. Kaiya moaned gently into his mouth, pushing her body flush against his. Gohan could feel the heat radiating from her core and the gentle pressure of her breasts pressing up against his chest as he kissed her passionately, making his southern half arise in interest. 

Gohan bent gently and pulled Kaiya into his arms before carrying her to the bed and laying her down. He pulled back to look at her, watching as her eyes fluttered heavily with lust and her breasts swayed with the motion. Kaiya sat up and ran her hands under Gohan’s shirt, lifting it off of him as she went. “Mhm, you have such a delicious body Gohan. Not surprising, you are such an amazing fighter.” 

The way she praised Gohan made a thrill run through his entire body, and he struggled to avoid going Super Saiyan. “Thanks.” He smirked. Gohan dropped to his knees, running his hands up her thighs before finding the hem of her shirt and whipping it off at inhuman speed. Kaiya laughed, but her laughter turned into gentle moans as Gohan began kissing his way up her stomach. His large hands groped her large, full breasts, squeezing them gently before reaching around to unclip her bra. Gohan looked up into her eyes, searching for permission before continuing.

“Hmm, baby don’t stop. Let’s keep going.” She smiled at him, winking and throwing her head back to enjoy all of the sensations. Gohan pulled her bra off and sat back to simply look; he was truly amazed with what he saw. They were perfectly round, the soft pale flesh with tiny blue veins running underneath and slightly puckered nipples that were just begging to be sucked. Gohan obliged, leaning in and placing a soft kiss to one, making Kaiya moan softly at the contact. The taste was the most amazing thing Gohan had ever had, and his saiyan appetite demanded more. Gohan opened his mouth wider, pulling a decent amount of her entire breast into it. He ran his tongue across the hardened nub, admiring how delicious she tasted. He pulled his other hand up to cup and play with the other one, continuing to flick his tongue. Kaiya began thrusting her hips slightly, seeking a little friction to give her some relief. Gohan noticed and moved to undo her jeans, noticing an amazing smell emulating from her core. His mouth watered and he pulled her jeans down quickly, finding his path blocked once again by a pair of tiny pink, lacey panties. Gohan ran a finger between the thin fabric and her sensitive flesh, pulling it down and releasing her delicate aroma. 

“Gohan, you are so sexy, you seem to have a lot of experience.” Kaiya admired his confidence, noticing how sure of himself he was, while cherishing his sweet need for consent. 

Gohan looked up in surprise at her comment, “Actual, you’re only the third person I’ve ever even kissed. I’ve never actually done any of this before.” Gohan admitted shyly. 

Kaiya considered this, “Are you sure you want to go all the way? I’ve had sex before, and done a few other things like oral. I would understand if you don’t feel comfortable losing your virginity to someone you just met.” 

Gohan stopped, thinking about her words. He was truly taken aback by the way she appeared to care for his thoughts and feelings. He smiled, “I want to do this with you, you are so beautiful and I can’t imagine losing my virginity to anyone else.” 

Kaiya smiled and sat up, “Can I make a few suggestions then?” Gohan nodded happily, “Good. Since you’ve never been touched by someone before, you’ll probably come really quickly. That’s just facts.” She laughed when Gohan pouted. “Don’t worry, it’s okay. I know a few tricks to make sure you don’t come too fast.” She winked before shifting them around, pushing Gohan onto the bed in her place. She motioned for him to scoot up, following as he complied. She unbuckled his pants and pulled them off of him before crawling up and palming his throbbing erection through his boxers. 

The sudden contact of someone other than him touching his cock caused it to leak a heavy bead of pre-cum. “Hk-- gah!” Gohan moaned, throwing his head back in bliss. Inspired, Kaiya pulled his boxers down, allowing his cock to spring free. The cool air rushed over Gohan’s heated skin, causing a stimulating sensation to pull his cock, making him go even harder. Kaiya took a moment to admire his size before leaning in and licking a stripe from the base to the tip, causing Gohan to shudder violently at the contact. Kaiya moved in and took the tip in her mouth, sucking deeply allowing it to hit the back of her throat.

Gohan held himself down, because the warm feeling of her mouth covering his entire dick made him want to buck his hips. Kaiya noticed and pulled off, making Gohan whine slightly at the loss of contact. “It’s okay to move, just don’t knock me off or hold me down.” Kaiya said before going back down on him, hollowing her cheeks and sucking his cock, hard. Gohan bucked, one hand instinctively moving to her head. He ran his fingers across her shoulder and neck. Kaiya ran her tongue across the vein on the underside of Gohan’s cock, pulling her bottom teeth extremely gently with it. Gohan moaned loudly, feeling warmth begin to pool in his belly and a tightening in his balls. Kaiya also noticed, she could feel Gohan starting to shake slightly and move around restlessly underneath her. She sucked hard one last time before pulling off completely, leaving Gohan bucking. 

Gohan looked up at her with pitch black eyes, his pupils taking over most of his eyes. She could’ve sworn she saw his eyes turn green and his hair shift to blonde for a split second. Shaking her head, she spoke “Okay, I’m going to stop for a minute so that you can calm down, then next time I touch you I’ll let you come.” She said with a sense of authority. Gohan nodded. 

“What do you want me to do to you?”

Kaiya thought for a second, “Do you wanna play with my pussy?” She smiled coyly and winked. Gohan nodded excitedly, so she laid back and spread her legs for him. 

Gohan laid down between her legs and ran one finger across the moist slit, noticing how the tip was covered in a delicious smelling wetness. Gohan licked his finger, finding the deep, salty taste alluring. He looked up at Kaiya and noticed her watching him with lust-filled eyes. “Is this okay?”

“Yes, you can finger me, lick me, whatever you feel like.” She reached down and pulled her own labia apart, feeling around for a second before bucking her hips. “This is my clitorus, no sense in making you try to find it since I know where it is.” She laughed before pulling her hands away and laying back down. Gohan pulled her apart again and inspected her pussy, looking for the tiny nub he saw before. Gohan found it and reached out to graze it, and Kaiya moaned loudly and bucked her hips gently. Curious, Gohan leaned in and licked. “Mhm, yes baby just like that.” Inspired, Gohan leaned in and licked again, pushing his tongue into her hot core. His cock throbbed with need as he ate her, and he found doing so turned him on a lot. Gohan dove in, sucking up her delicious juices and playing with her wet folds with his tongue. Kaiya thrusted and moaned, raking her nails against his shoulders. A few minutes passed of Gohan eating his lover out before Kaiya spoke up, “Ah, Ah--Gohan I’m really close. Make me come like this and I’ll fuck you so good baby!” She screamed, and Gohan took this challenge in stride, going harder and faster until she was a writhing mess beneath him, screaming loudly. 

Kaiya pushed him off of her when she was done, and Gohan was amazed at how breathtakingly beautiful she looked. Her hair was a mess, tangled and sticking up in different directions, her lips were red from having been bitten during her orgasm, and she glowed with post orgasmic bliss. She pushed him down on the bed and kissed him deeply, tasting herself on his lips. Gohan wrapped his arms around her, running his fingers down her spine. Kaiya shivered and sat up, “Gohan, did you want to use a condom? I’m on birth control, so we don’t have to if you don’t want to. I don’t care either way.” 

“I have two in the back pocket of my jeans if we need them.” 

“It’ll feel better without one, and I wanna make your first time so good. Can we do it without them then? I won’t get pregnant, I have an IUD.” She said confidently. 

Gohan thought about it. “Okay, no condom then.” He smiled. Kaiya smirked and kissed him again, pulling her body up and lining him up with her entrance before sinking all the way down on him. He was pretty big, so she took a moment to adjust to his size before slowly beginning to rock back and forth. Gohan was in heaven, his entire body was on fire as moaned. “AH, wow that feels amazing.” 

Kaiya began rocking harder and faster, changing her pace in accordance with her lover’s moans. She wanted to make this last for him, he’d been so good to her tonight. She knew he wouldn't last much longer, so she reached between them and rubbed her clit, bringing her to orgasm faster. She came hard, thrusting her hot, wet pussy down on Gohan’s hard cock as fast as she could, her walls pulsing with her orgasm. Watching her come undone above him pushed Gohan over the edge, and he came immediately after her, his hot seed shooting inside of her. Kaiya rolled off of him, kissing his shoulder and chest as she wrapped an arm around him. 

“Gohan, you were amazing.” She praised him, causing the demi saiyan to blush. 

“Thanks, you were too. This has been the best night of my life.” He smiled and yawned, his eyes fluttering shut for just a moment. 

Kaiya laughed, let’s go ahead and go to sleep. Goodnight Saiyaman.” She winked at him and kissed him passionately before they fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

Gohan recalled the previous night with perfect clarity, a happy feeling bubbling in his chest. Last night was also the first night in months he slept peacefully, no nightmares to haunt his memories. Gohan stroked Kaiya’s back, accidentally waking her. She stirred before rolling over and smiling at him. “Morning.” she greeted him sleepily. 

“Morning, beautiful.” Gohan smiled. 

“Hmm, what time is it? I probably need to head home soon, I have a test monday that I need to study for.” 

Kaiya dressed and met Gohan at this hotel room door, “I left my number on the nightstand. Don’t lose it.” She winked at him before closing the door behind her. Gohan placed his forehead against it. Last night was amazing, and today he was meeting Yasuko for a date. What a weekend. He thought, making a mental note to buy Yamcha a fucking car. Gohan walked back to the bed and fell against it, reaching for his phone on the nightstand. A small blurb popped up on the screen, a message from Yasuko. 

Yasuko: Hello Gohan, just making sure we are still on for today?

Gohan: Hey! Yes I am excited to see you. Anything you have in mind?

A few minutes later his phone buzzed with Yasuko’s reply, Yasuko: I have a lot of ideas. Meet me at 1 pm at your hotel. I have a fun day planned.

Gohan: See you then :)

Gohan laid back against the bed, he still had a few hours to kill before meeting Yasuko, deciding to grab a shower and a huge breakfast. He smiled at his phone, excitement bubbling in his chest. One oclock could not come soon enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for the long wait. I wanted it to be perfect. I hope you enjoy and leave feedback! 
> 
> Side note--I know you can still get pregnant with birth control. I did personally, but for the sake of this story she is confident in her birth control. Just go with it lol.


	13. First Date

“So Gohan,” Yasuko started, the warm afternoon sun causing their milkshakes to soften slightly. The pair sat outside of the small creamery at a patio table on the bustling sidewalk of Satan City. “You said you were starting high school soon. That must be exciting considering you’ve been homeschooled for your entire life.” 

Gohan laughed, “You’re not kidding either, one of my first memories is of my mom working with me on learning to write. I was like barely one.” 

Yasuko’s eyes widened in shock before he threw his head back in earnest laughter with Gohan. “She sounds like a strong woman.” 

“Yeah, she’s pretty amazing. She’s the strongest person I know.” He agreed, even considering all of the fighters he knew, none of them had a will as strong as his mothers. 

“I couldn’t help but notice you have a few bruises, are you a fighter Gohan?” Yasuko’s keen eyes zero’d in on a scratch above Gohan’s eye and some discoloration on his exposed arms. Gohan had decided to wear a bright red tank top that complimented his muscles and a pair of tight jeans. After his first encounter with Yasuko, Gohan couldn’t help the strong feelings he had for the other man. It was originally confusing, because he had never seen a man be attracted to another outside of traditional homosexual relationship depicted in television. After his conversation with Bulma, Gohan looked up what bisexuality was and what it meant to be attracted to both men and women. After reading through quite a few articles about sexual identity and personal testimonials from others, he felt confident in using the title bisexual. Of course, he hadn’t quite told his mother yet, considering she seemed to have some traditional views and still saw him as her baby boy and not so much as a young man. 

“Yes, I am a fighter actually. Both of my parents formally trained in martial arts, so it’s basically a right of passage in my family. Even my little brother likes to play fight, and he’s only five.”

Yasuko took all of this information in carefully. “I see. And you said your father passed away some years ago, do you have more family? I’m sorry if this is too personal, I just want to know you, Gohan.” Yasuko whispered that last part, reaching across the table and placing his hand atop Gohan's.

Gohan blushed at the affections. “I do, I have my grandpa, he is the Ox King of Fire Mountain. I have some extended family, even though they aren't technically related to me they are like family.” 

Yasuko pondered this, “I see, I have some friends over in one of the villages on Fire Mountain. They are also like family to me, so I understand what you mean about your extended family. Tell me about them, Gohan.” Yasuko murmured. 

“Well, like I said the night we met, my aunt Bulma’s family owns Capsule Corp, then I have my dad’s best friend Krillin and his wife Eighteen. They have a new daughter named Maron, she’s still a baby. I’ve known Krillin since I was four. He sort of stepped in and helped raise me after my dad died.” Gohan recalled his fondness for his friend. Krillin really stepped up to the plate after Goku decided to leave them. 

“Do you have many friends? I know you are homeschooled and I imagine it can be difficult to meet people like that.”

Gohan nodded his head and smiled, “I have a best friend named Piccolo. He’s… not from around here but he and I have been together since I was a little kid. He’s like four years older than me, and I spend most of my free time hanging out with him.” 

Yasuko frowned slightly before adjusting his expression back to his pleasant smile. He wondered suddenly about this older friend of Gohan’s. Of course, this is only a first date for the pair, however if things go well, Yasuko has plans for young Gohan. “I see. It’s nice you have someone to be close with.” 

“Yeah, he has saved my life more times than I can count over the years. I owe him everything.” Gohan smiled fondly for his mentor. Piccolo truly was Gohan’s best friend, they spent most of their time together. 

The couple stayed like that for a while longer, simply taking and getting to know each other. Yasuko did not give too much information about himself, simply learning about Gohan. After the sun began to fall, they wandered down the streets of Satan City, looking in at store fronts and watching the people interact around them. Conversation was comfortable, and the longer they spent together, the more the swelling feeling in Gohan’s chest grew. The pair found themselves at a scenic park in the middle of the city, trees lined the sides, a beautiful lake sat in the middle where ducks congregated. As they walked, Gohan wondered how far they were supposed to go today. He had read during his recent research that most people wait until at least a third date to sleep together. Considering Gohan had actually lost his virginity the night before to a girl he'd met that night, that confused him even more on the matter. The first time they met they had gotten drunk and exchanged sloppy kisses and fumbled wandering hands. They had been holding hands for the majority of the day, and Yasuko had bought them tickets to a movie for later in the evening. He mostly wanted to play it safe and see how the rest of their time together went, and how much Yasuko was willing to give. 

“Gohan,” Yasuko’s gentle, melodic voice interrupted his internal struggle. He turned to see his date looking slightly bashful, his eyes cast to the ground and a single strand of his black hair falling onto his pinkened cheek. Gohan instinctively reached out to brush it back, using just his fingertips to push the soft tuft behind Yasuko’s ear. The older man looked up in surprise, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips. 

“Yasuko… I--I really like you.” Gohan began, his voice trembling. Oh boy, this was so much easier with a drink in his system. “I normally don’t just follow strangers into bars like I did, but I couldn’t help it when I met you.” 

Yasuko smiled, pulling his body closer to Gohan’s, but not touching. Gohan felt actual sparks between them, and when he looked up he just couldn’t help it when he leaned up and gently pressed his lips on Yasuko’s cheek. Yasuko pulled Gohan’s face in and kissed him deeply, right there in the middle of the park. Gohan felt his knees go weak and a tingle at the base of his spine where his tail used to be. Gohan ran his hands over Yasuko’s arms before shamelessly wrapping them around his shoulders. The two kissed like that for a few moments more before Yasuko pulled away, and smiled, motioning for them to continue their walk. They made their way to the theatre, and Gohan was surprised at how few people were there. They walked to the will call where Yasuko gave his name and the two were immediately ushered inside an empty auditorium. They found seats in the middle of the rows before a waiter came over to ask them if they wanted any snacks. 

“Wow, it sure is empty in here.”

Yasuko chuckled, “I should hope so, I rented out the entire film.” 

Gohan almost fell out of his seat, “What? Wow I didn’t even know you could do that.” 

“Normally you can’t, but I’ll be up front with you Gohan, I am quite wealthy. I am not ashamed to admit I can use my family's name to my advantage to my benefit more often than not.” 

“Gee, that must be pretty cool though. Bulma is like that too.” Gohan laughed. “The most I’ve ever been able to use my name for is one time last year I was at my grandfather’s kingdom and asked a baker to stay open just a little longer because we needed some baked goods for a party. I told the baker I was his grandson and he was happy to help. He was really nice.” Gohan remembered fondly. 

Yasuko smiled and reached for his date’s hand, interlacing their fingers and placing a kiss on Gohan’s knuckles. “You have such a good heart Gohan, I can see that.” 

Gohan smiled and thanked him quietly, however the movie began moment’s later, so Gohan was left to his own thoughts as the film played. He didn’t quite agree with Yasuko. Gohan knew he always strove to do the right thing, but deep down he knew he wasn’t a good person. He had dark thoughts sometimes and many regrets from all of the mistakes he made in the past that haunted him. He felt so much pain, sometimes it was literally crippling and he struggled to even muster the will to get out of bed. When he finally did he would go through the motions of normalcy until he could go back to bed. The only person who knew some of what Gohan was truly going through was Piccolo. Gohan was usually honest with his best friend, telling him how he was feeling when they sparred and during their downtime. Piccolo suggested meditation, which helped some, but it didn’t make the scars stop throbbing. He didn’t tell Gohan everything though, as he didn’t want to burden him with his meaningless issues. Throughout the movie, Yasuko would move from holding Gohan’s hand to placing it on his thigh, occasionally leaning over to whisper to him. Gohan always felt a slight thrill when Yasuko touched him, and it gave him that same tingle from before. They ended up back in each other’s arms, lips tangled together passionately. Gohan didn’t know what the future held for them, but he knew that he absolutely wanted Yasuko to be a part of it. 

………………….

Gohan glanced over at the alarm clock on his nightstand, crimson numbers screaming at him to go back to sleep at this inhumane hour--3:37am. He rolled over and groaned, feeling the sheets stick to his shoulder blades. He sat up and whipped his tank top over his head, allowing his body to cool slightly from the summer heat. With another nightmare to tuck away into his subconscious, the teen stood and ventured to the kitchen to get a glass of water. He flicked on the light above the sink and gasped in shock at the sight of his mother sitting at the kitchen table. She glanced up from her cup of tea that no longer steamed with heat. “Mom, what are you doing up?” 

“I could ask you the same thing, it’s a bit early isn’t it?” She murmured. ChiChi smiled gently and pulled out a chair for her son to accompany her at the table. “Did you have another nightmare?”

Gohan nodded his head and sat beside his mother, gulping down his entire glass of water. “Yeah, I figure I’ll probably always have them, the hard part is remembering that they aren’t real when I wake up.” 

ChiChi nodded as she took a long sip of her herbal tea, “I get nightmares too, Gohan.” The saiyan’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. His mother continued, “I know I haven’t fought like you and your father have, I haven’t really gotten to see the monsters that you did, but I still have them. I dream of losing you and your brother, that you never came home from Namek and I can’t find you.” The dark haired woman closed her eyes, images of terrors filling her memory. “Those are the most common kinds, but I also have good dreams which help to balance out the bad ones. Most of the good ones are memories I have from when you were a baby, when I met your father when we were children, things that made me happy.” She smiled at the eldest. 

“Gee, Mom. I wish I could help them go away though, I don’t like knowing you are suffering.” His heart ached for his mother. She was forced to be so strong in a way he knows he could never be. She is the rock of his family and always has been. 

“Don’t be sad for me sweetie. Good, bad, it's all a natural part of life. The important part is learning how to balance them. I would give anything I had to make your pain go away honey, but I also know that I can’t, no matter how hard I try. You’ve been through more than someone your age should, but you know how proud I am of you right?” ChiChi smiled and pulled her baby in for a hug. “I love you honey, just keep being the good boy you are.” 

Gohan kissed his mother goodnight and headed back to bed, hopefully he could get a few more hours of sleep before he has to get up to study in the morning.


	14. Messages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So sorry that I've been gone, we just bought a house. It's been hectic. I have another chapter almost done, I should have it out in the next week. <3

“C’mon kid, get your head out of the clouds and into the fight!” Yamcha bellowed, throwing a right hook directly into the side of Gohan’s head, momentarily blinding him. The ki restraint bracelets were turned up to almost a full six and a half, and Gohan was definitely feeling it. 

“Sorry--sorry.” Gohan muttered under his breath, a flurry of jabs and kicks, not a single one making contact. Gohan grunted and jumped back, looking for an opening. 

Yamcha sighed and held his hands up, a signal, “Dude, let’s take five. You clearly have your mind elsewhere. If you want to win, you are gonna have to focus. You rely too much on your saiyan instincts, let the human half of you take control.” 

Gohan nodded and grabbed his water bottle before sitting down on the ground. The pair had found a nice little patch of grass to practice in, just far enough away from Chi-Chi that they wouldn’t get in trouble. Shaking his head, he tried to clear it of thoughts from the previous week and weekend. Since their date, the teen’s mind has been fully consumed with thoughts of Yasuko. After their night together had ended and Gohan had returned to the mountain, he had text with Yasuko almost nonstop. Gohan had told him of how his family legacy was martial arts, and how even though he enjoyed the fighting, his true passion was learning. Gohan knew he still wanted to become a scholar-- which would make his mother happy--but his saiyan blood longed for battle. It was a call he simply couldn’t ignore.

Vegeta had told him the stories of their lost race, warriors who pillaged because they knew no other way. Their heritage called for violence, and Vegeta explained how that was just the mindset of their people. Though he and Gohan’s father had become better men, it was solely because of Earth’s influence--and Goku’s head injury. Vegeta spoke highly of their people, he often would reflect on their strength and valor, not the blood they shed. Gohan knew that though he would never actually say it, Vegeta regretted how many innocent lives he had taken. Bulma had changed the man for the better, softening him with her humanity and making him be a father to Trunks. 

Gohan’s mind wandered back to his new... boyfriend? They hadn’t really talked about it.

Gohan heard Yamcha call to him, pulling him from his thoughts, “Dude, let’s get back to it. We need to work on technique more.” The older man recommended, “I can’t believe Goku never actually taught you proper etiquette and form.” 

Gohan just shrugged, his father and he had spent all that time in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, but mostly they focused on turning Gohan super saiyan. 

The odd pair spent the rest of the afternoon focusing on form and ki balancing, which was harder than Gohan had thought it would be. He didn’t have perfect balance, so having to learn to use ki to adjust himself was a punishing task. By the end of the day Gohan was sweaty, covered in grime and just wanted to take a hot shower and pass out. He flew home, a short 15 minutes thanks to air travel, and landed gently outside the back door. He knew his mother wouldn't approve of him coming home so dirty, so he stripped down to his boxers before heading inside. Goten peeked his head curiously out of his room before excitedly running to his brother, “Gohan! Do you wanna play Mario?” He all but yelled. 

Gohan laughed, he was exhausted, but a video game with his kid brother might be exactly what he needed. “Sure, let me take a shower and I’ll meet you in the living room.” He ruffled his brother’s head before heading to the bathroom. The family only had one bathroom, so Gohan tried to help his mom keep it tidy. Picking up laundry off the floor, wiping the mirrors when he got the chance, just little things so that she didn’t have to. After making sure everything was clean, he jumped under the hot spray and let it work out his sore muscles before quickly washing and stepping out, towel slung around his waist. He skipped to his room to change and peeked at his phone, having left it home to avoid damage. He had a couple of missed texts from Bulma, mostly stuff about schools she was looking into for him, college prep, funny pictures of Trunks or animals. One string of messages stuck out to him though: Yasuko. Gohan swiped to open it, and was greeted with first a simple hello, followed by realization that Gohan wasn’t home. A few silly emojis and finally asking if he would like to make dinner plans this upcoming weekend. Gohan cheered quietly before typing out a reply: 

Hey! Sorry I left my phone home while I was training. 

Yeah, I’d love to do dinner this weekend. What day are you thinking?

Gohan waited anxiously for a reply, pouting when one didn’t come immediately. He dressed in pajamas and met his brother in the living room to play the game. His mother brought him over a few sandwiches before retiring to her own room for the night. Goten had finished his studies early, and Chi-Chi made an exception for him to sit up with Gohan for a couple of hours past his bedtime to play. Gohan was surprised at how chill she was these days, he never had any liberties like that. A pang of jealousy shot through him before he squashed it, it wasn’t fair to be upset with Goten for getting more freedoms than Gohan had at that age. He figured his mom’s attitude had something to do with his dad’s death, but he tried not to dwell on it. He let himself be absorbed in the game until a light buzz grabbed his attention, and he glanced at his phone to find Yasuko had text him back. They finished the level before Gohan opened it, sending Goten for snacks. 

Yasuko: Are you available Friday night? 

Gohan: Yeah Friday works for me! I’m glad I get to see you again :) 

Yasuko: As am I. I find myself quite distracted during my business meetings now. 

Gohan: Hm, funny I had the same problem this week during training. Even my video game skills are suffering right now, my little brother is kicking my ass.

Goten returned with every snack in the house and more sandwiches, which Gohan happily munched on before resuming the game. Another level, another message.

Yasuko: Quite the predicament we have found ourselves in. Letting our thoughts stray to one another… to linger… I find myself almost unable to remember what you look like, it has been so long.

Deciding to play a different game than Mario Kart, Gohan waited until his brother went to the bathroom before opening his front camera on his phone and snapping a photo of himself under the glow of the lamp across the room and the bright tv screen. It was a simple shot, framing his head and his bare chest as he gave his most charming smile. He hit send before quickly typing:

Gohan: So you don’t have to wait so long again ;) 

A couple of levels had passed and Yasuko had still not answered Gohan’s flirty photo, causing anxiety to shoot through his gut. Was it too soon in the relationship to be so forward? Gohan wasn’t sure, all of his relationships at this point had moved rather quickly. Panic set in, and Gohan decided to call it quits with the video games, sending a pouty Goten to bed before retiring on his own. Not long after Gohan had settled in the soft sheets, his phone buzzed, making him jump out of his skin. 

Yasuko: my oh my, very handsome... just as I remember. 

Are you available to video chat? 

Gohan told him yes, and moments later the screen lit up with the request. He rolled over on his belly and held the phone up against the pillow before swiping to answer. He watched, awestruck, as Yasuko’s face filled the screen, dark shadows filtering across it. He must be in the car, Gohan thought as he answered with a shy hello. 

Yasuko laughed gently, “Hello, Gohan. My god, I’ve missed you.” Yasuko whispered, erupting butterflies in Gohan’s chest. “How were the video games?”

“Oh, Goten won fair and square. Now he’s gonna be cocky.” Gohan pouted, knowing how Goten was going to rub winning in his face for days until their rematch. 

“I see, well I’m not much of a gamer, so if you need to heal from the trauma of losing, feel free to come play with me anytime. You’ll feel much better.” He laughed. 

Gohan figured yasuko didn’t spend much time playing games. He was a serious man--sweet and flirty, but still a businessman. Gohan was drawn to him because of that, because of the strength of character and will he held. “Yeah, maybe. But I doubt you’ll want to spend our entire date losing in Mario Kart.” 

Gohan watched as Yasuko’s eyes flitted to his chest for a fraction of a second before shifting back to his own eyes. “No, I can’t imagine I will. I have other, more exciting plans.”

Gohan waited for a moment, “Are you gonna tell me what they are?”

“Hm, no I want to keep the mystery alive.” He laughed.

Gohan grabbed the phone and shuffled around, sitting back against the headboard, resting his arms on his knees so that he could frame himself in the camera. He watched as Yasuko’s eye’s sparked with interest. “Well, if there’s one thing I’m sure of, it's that you certainly are a mystery.” 

“I’m sure you will unravel me soon enough,” Yasuko said before realizing how that sounded given the context of their conversation. He chuckled, “Am I keeping you awake, Gohan?”

The demi-saiyan shook his head. “Nah, I would have probably just been reading a book anyway till I fell asleep.” And then in that moment Gohan’s body betrayed him, and he let loose a wide, loud yawn. 

Yasuko laughed again before looking over the camera suddenly. “It would appear I have made it to my home. I will have to say goodnight now anyway, Gohan.”

Gohan sighed sadly, “Okay, well goodnight then, Suko.” 

Yasuko smiled, “I do love it when you say my name. Goodnight, Gohan.” Then the screen went black, and Gohan was alone again. He plugged his phone in and layed back down, rolling onto his back and staring at the ceiling. He was feeling a very strange excitement, a bubble about to pop, an electric current pulsing in his chest. Gohan wasn’t sure, but maybe this is what falling in love feels like.


	15. Chapter 15

“Gohan, don’t stay up too late now!” Chi-Chi hollered as Gohan grabbed his duffle bag and headed to the door. It was the last weekend before school started, and Gohan had a fight tonight at the club. He’d made plans to meet Yasuko afterward, for dinner. He really wanted to win, to have a chance to impress his date. 

“I won’t ma, I’ll be home early Sunday morning and I’ll be ready to start school Monday!” And he genuinely was. 

Chi-Chi came over and kissed his cheek, making him blush. “Call me when you get there.” She said as he rushed out the door and took to the sky. 

The flight was short, and Yamcha met up with him halfway. “So you start high school Monday huh?” Yamcha encouraged. “Never went to school myself, but I helped Bulma study in college, so I’m counting it.” He laughed. 

“Yeah, right here in Satan City. Orange Star High School! I’m pretty stoked.” Gohan grinned. He was finally going to a really high school! With people his own age! “I’ve made some friends at the warehouse, but I am excited to be around other teenagers.”

“Yeah I bet. You’ll have fun. Smart as a whip.” Yamcha said with a sense of pride for his student. 

They made it to their hotel and dropped their bags before heading to the warehouse to get ready. Gohan felt his phone buzz in his pocket.

**Yasuko: So can I come cheer my boyfriend on tonight or is he going to be surrounded by his adoring fans? **

Gohan’s heart skipped ten beats at Yasuko’s choice of words, and he typed out a shaky reply.

**Gohan: I’d love it if you came! It probably isn’t ur scene tho… its… dirty.**

**Yasuko: I can be dirty… ;) **

Gohan blushed deeply and laughed out loud, realizing how what he said could be taken--and was taken. He typed out the address, hoping he would actually see Yasuko there tonight; his boyfriend. Gohan literally swooned, catching himself on his locker door. Tossing the phone in, Gohan put on his bracelets and went to find Yamcha to warm up. Gohan had two fights tonight, he had been moving up the ranks quickly, gaining more fights and earning more zenni. The warm up went smoothly and Gohan found himself in the ring with a man twice his size, but who sorely lacked form. The fight was over quickly, with Gohan landing a hit to the man’s neck, and instant KO. There was a break between fights, and Gohan looked out to see Suko sitting in the stands, looking like a fish out of water. He smiled at him and waved, earning a smirk from his boyfriend. Gohan winked and headed to the back to grab some water. Yamcha had his fight now, so Gohan found himself in the locker room with some of the other men lingering. He made pleasant conversation with a few, and most had cleared out to watch the Bandit. 

Gohan’s next opponent looked out menacingly from the other side of the ring, sizing him up. Normally Gohan would feel completely confident in his ability to fight, but the ki restraints were suddenly a heavy reminder that he was basically human tonight. Yamcha won, and the ring was cleaned for the final fight of the night, Saiyaman vs Toad. That’s all the guy went by, Toad. No actual name, just Toad. Gohan wrapped his bandages around his hands and chalked them before waiting on the announcer’s call.    
  
“Okay fiends and friends, tonight’s prize fight is between two extraordinary men. To my right we have our first fighter, Saiyaman! He is a lean, mean, killing machine with 16 wins under his belt this season, and zero losses!” The spunky woman shouted into the megaphone. Gohan walked out onto the arena floor, eyes focused on his opponent. Nothing was going to distract him tonight, he had to win this one. Gohan didn’t even hear the announcer introduce Toad, all he saw was the man walk up and drop into a fighting stance. Gohan pulled his ki in, taking complete control over it. The buzzer rang out and both men sprang forward, each with an assault. 

Gohan dropped and rolled, trying to knock Toad off of his feet, but the other man was built similarly to Gohan and was lithe on his toes, bouncing away and answering with a knee to Gohan’s face, knocking him back across the ring. Gohan stood and wiped his nose, watching as red stained his bandages. He smiled humorlessly, jumping back into the fight with a high kick to Toad’s temple, spinning back and tackling his adversary, punching his face repeatedly. Toad pulled his legs up and launched Gohan off, then teen rolled to his knees. Toad stood and marched over to Gohan, lifting him up by the throat and tossing him into the cage wall. Gohan’s ears rang loudly and his vision blurred, all he knew was he had to stay on his feet. He shook his head and cleared his mind, feeling for Toads ki. He found it and was able to dodge a punch, and Gohan reared back and put everything he had into one final blow. Toad fell back, and the count down got to ten. Gohan was announced the winner. The crowd erupted into cheers and screams as Gina lifted Gohan’s arm in victory. 

“He is un-fucking stoppable!” She yelled, and Gohan stumbled to the edge of the arena where Yamcha grabbed him and helped him to the locker room. Gohan ran his finger up the edge of the ki bracelet and felt instant relief as they fell away from his wrists, the weight of being restrained lifting. He instantly began healing, feeling his broken nose and busted eye adjusting and closing. 

“Dude, you really took a beating this time, but you did a damn fine job kid.” Yamcha praised him. He held out his phone and Gohan took it, watching as a video of his fight filled the screen. “I’m gonna start filming every fight so we can watch them and improve during training.” Gohan’s eyes followed the movement as he moved at completely human speed, throwing punches and kicks. Some of the moves were sloppy, but he definitely saw better form than when he started. He watched himself get thrown around like a rag doll, and a weird thrill shot through him. Something foreign, a feeling of helplessness made his knees strangely weak, but in a good way. He knew if he didn’t have the cuffs on he would be able to fight back with little to no effort, but knowing he had human strength in those moments, knowing at that point someone was stronger than him, was manhandling him like he was weak. It just made him feel excited. He couldn’t explain it, maybe he could look it up later.

For now, Gohan took a fast shower and had to grab his stuff from his locker before meeting Yasuko outside. The older man was standing near the concession stands, his hands buried in the pockets of his long dark trench coat. He looked up and smiled at the demi-saiyan, jerking his head toward the back door for Gohan to follow. Gohan held up one finger and slipped into the office to collect his prize money before sleeping back out. As he walked toward the door Yasuko was holding for him, a group of three girls walked up and intercepted him.

“Saiyaman!” They swooned. Gohan smiled and nodded before scooting around them, using his saiyan speed to get to Yasuko as quickly as possible. 

The girls had sour looks on their faces as Gohan slipped out the door with Yasuko. Yamcha noticed, an eyebrow shooting up in slight suspicion at the unlikely pair. He’d never seen that man before, and wanted to know what Gohan was doing with him. He ran quickly to the front door and around the building, catching Gohan walking with the stranger to a cherry red lamborghini. He watched from the shadows as Gohan tossed his duffle into the trunk and walked around to the passenger side, sliding in beside the other man before the car took off.. He would definitely need to ask him about that.

___________________

“So Gohan,” Yasuko started after they’d sat down in the dim light of the restaurant at their private table, “tell me about your family.”

Gohan swallowed a mouth full of his pasta appetizer and smiled, “Well, I live with my Ma and little brother Goten.” He smiled fondly. “We live over on Mount Paozu. My dad died when I was a kid, I was eleven. He… was in an accident.”

Yasuko smiled sadly, “I’m sorry to hear that. Were you close to your father?” 

Gohan nodded, “Yeah, he was my best friend. We found out my Mom was pregnant a few months after he died.”

“And you said your brother Goten is what, 5?” 

Gohan nodded his head, “Yeah, he turns 6 in a few weeks. He is such a little champ… What about you, your family?” 

Yasuko smiled, “Both of my parents live in East City. I have a little sister named Kei and a family dog that lives with her up North.” He smiled fondly. 

“I’ve always wanted a dog, but my mom says my little brother and I eat enough as it is.” Gohan laughed. 

Yasuko smiled at him warmly, “They are intelligent creatures. One of my favorite animals.” He paused, “What kind of music do you like?”

Gohan thought about it for a second and shrugged, “My parents used to listen to a lot of country music when I was a kid. I don’t really seek out music, just whatever pops up on the radio.”   
  


Yasuko nodded thoughtfully, “You don’t seem particularly picky.”

Gohan shrugged and laughed. “Not really, nah.”

“So you are going to public school on Monday huh? Any subject you are particularly interested in studying?”

“I really like reading, so maybe English. But I can really read about anything, my Ma has had me hitting the books since I was three.”

“That is quite impressive, most children can’t read until at least 3 and a half.” Yasuko snickered.

“Hm, most children didn’t grow up with Son Chi-Chi as their mother. She had me reading about physics by five.”

Yasuko’s eyebrows rose in surprise, genuinely impressed by this tidbit. “That really is something Gohan.”

“Tell me more about you, what is your little sister like?”

Yasuko’s eyes lit up, gazing over with brotherly affection, “She can be trouble sometimes, but she is also determined and kind hearted.” 

The pair enjoyed the rest of their dinner with quiet conversation before heading back to Yasuko’s car. They slid in and Yasuko pulled Gohan in for a kiss, starting it sweet and slow but finding himself more and more desperate for the teen. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Yasuko pulled away, looking the young man up and down. “Do you desperately need to go back to your hotel, or would you be inclined to come to my home tonight?” There was a slight plea underneath his normal calm facade.

Gohan shivered at the implication. “I might be able to be tempted…”

Yasuko smiled and dragged his nose down the boy's throat, finding his pulse point and nibbling on it gently with sharp teeth. Gohan sucked in a shaky breath and closed his eyes, leaning into the touch. He felt one hand on his thigh while the other twisted into his hair and pulled his head to the side, allowing for better access to his throat. He felt the hand on his thigh ghost over his growing erection and moaned slightly, surprised at how husky his own voice sounded. 

“Come home with me Gohan,” Yasuko demanded gently, and the saiyan just nodded gently, smiling at his partner. Yasuko smirked at him in victory and quickly threw the sports car into drive before speeding off toward his mansion. 

They drove in tense silence down the dark road, the only break in the spark was the street lights as they blurred by. They eventually drove up to what Gohan could only call a small castle. “This is a nice place you have here,” Gohan said in awe as they strolled through the hallway and into the kitchen. 

Yasuko shrugged and pulled two glasses out of the cabinet and poured them both a whiskey. “Thanks, I bought it a few years ago. It gets lonely though…” He pushed Gohan’s glass toward him and the teen downed the whole thing in one gulp, feeling the spicy drink warm him inside. “I have some staff members, but they are too good at their jobs, I barely see them.” He laughed. 

Gohan looked around, taking it all in. Bulma’s place was a little bit bigger, but Yasuko’s home was more classic. It was bathed in somber shades or maroon and deep slate, fitting to the man who owned it. Yasuko continued the tour, showing Gohan around the entire home. He had a private gym, a backyard pool, a library (which Gohan will admit he nerded out over quite a bit) and too many rooms to count. One room was dedicated to medieval weaponry, walls filled with different types of swords, helmets, even full suits of armor. The entire house was just awe-inspiring, Gohan found himself wandering, Yasuko’s eyes followed him around, watching him take everything in. He felt a swell of pride as the kid got excited about all of the little details. 

Gohan was admiring a piece of art that his mother had commissioned from a painter to King Furry when Yasuko slipped up behind him and began dropping kisses down his neck, pulling a shiver from the half-saiyan. “Mhm, Gohan, your intelligence and intrigue is the sexiest thing about you.”

“You mean my big muscles and big brown eyes aren’t enough, now you want my brain too? Gosh you men really only think about one thing.” Gohan whispered, holding back giggles mixed with moans as Suko sucked a hefty bruise into his pulse point. Gohan ran his hand down the front of Yasuko’s jeans, exactly what he was looking for and ran a finger across the underside gently. Yasuko moaned into Gohans’s neck, biting harder than before.

“Perhaps,” Yasuko panted, “We should take this party to the bedroom.”

Gohan nodded and let Yasuko lead him to the master suite where he was greeted by a king size four poster bed with crimson sheets peeking out from under a black down comforter. Across from the bed there was a set of double french doors that led out to a balcony bathed in lilac and amethyst, the bouquet of colors spilling into the room, giving it an ethereal glow. Gohan gasped gently and walked over to look at the bustling city in the distance. Yasuko walked around the room lighting candles before slipping into the closet and coming back with a silver box. He placed it on the bed and walked over to the teen, wrapping his hands around his waist and watching the scene with him.

“Yasuko,” Gohan whispered.

“Gohan, there’s something I want to tell you. I have very… refined tastes, if you hadn’t noticed.” Yasuko said, giving Gohan a small smile, making the teen laugh.

“Gee, I hadn’t noticed at all. I mean, it’s like the slums here.” 

Yasuko laughed, “Yes, well those tastes tend to also mix into my sexual preferences. Of course, I wouldn’t want you to do anything you aren’t comfortable with, but if you would like to explore those preferences with me…” 

“I mean, there hasn’t been anything I’ve done that I haven’t liked yet, but…”

“But what, Gohan?”

“Well I haven’t been with another man yet.” The teen confessed, pink tinting his cheeks as he looked down at the floor. 

Yasuko placed his hand under Gohan’s chin and lifted his face up, looking him in the eyes. “Oh no, don’t hide from me. There’s nothing to be ashamed of Gohan.” He said, placing a gentle kiss on the younger man’s lips. 

“I’m not ashamed! I just don’t want to disappoint you.” 

“Sweetheart, you’re here. It’s not possible for me to be disappointed.” Yasuko pulled Gohan in for another kiss, lowering him gently onto the bed before running his hands up his side. Gohan’s hips jerked up involuntarily seeking friction for some relief. Yasuko noticed and pushed his own hips down into Gohan’s, pulling more thrusts and desperate whimpers from the half-saiyan. 

“Ah--Suko, please.” He begged, needing more of everything, anything. 

Yasuko grabbed the bottom of Gohan’s shirt and tugged it up, watching as more and more of his tanned skin became exposed. He ran his tongue up chiseled abs, finding his way up until he wrapped his lips around a perky nipple, eliciting a gasp from the needy kid beneath him. He pulled off with a loud pop. “Gohan,” He whispered, pulling the kid up to sit beside him on the bed. He leaned over and grabbed the silver box, dropping it into Gohan’s waiting hands. “Open it. These are some of my favorite possessions, and I hope to share them with you tonight.” 

Gohan swallowed loudly, his hands shaking nervously as he looked at the box in his grasp. It was intricately carved with ancient symbols and markings, the smooth design interrupted by a large worn clasp on the front. He pulled the clasp and lifted the top of the box, nervous about what awaited him inside. 


	16. A Little Pepper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry for the delay, I have been getting settled into my new house, got a puppy, caught COVID... it's been a wild ride but here we are with a NEW CHAPTER :D
> 
> As always, you can find me on Tumblr at angelababy190, and enjoy!

“Gohan, don’t stay up too late now!” Chi-Chi hollered as Gohan grabbed his duffle bag and headed to the door. It was the last weekend before school started, and Gohan had a fight tonight at the club. He’d made plans to meet Yasuko afterward, for dinner. He really wanted to win, to have a chance to impress his date. 

“I won’t mama, I’ll be home early Sunday morning and I’ll be ready to start school Monday!” And he genuinely was. The thought of getting to go to public school and mingle with other kids his age.

Chi-Chi came over and kissed his cheek, making him blush. “Call me when you get there.” She said as he rushed out the door and took to the sky. 

The flight was short, and Yamcha met up with him halfway. “So you start high school Monday huh?” Yamcha encouraged. “Never went to school myself, but I helped Bulma study in college, so I’m counting it.” He laughed. 

“Yeah, right here in Satan City. Orange Star High School! I’m pretty stoked.” Gohan grinned. He was finally going to a real high school! With people his own age! “I’ve made some friends at the warehouse, but I am excited to be around other teenagers. I am pretty friendly with Sharpener, so I’ll know at least one person.”

“Yeah I bet. You’ll have fun. Smart as a whip.” Yamcha said with a sense of pride for his student. 

They made it to their hotel and dropped their bags before heading to the warehouse to get ready.   
He was putting his duffle in his locker when he felt a hand on his shoulder, Gohan turned around and came face to face with Sharpener, Gohan smiled at his friend, “Hey.”

“Hey dude, did you see the lineup for tonight? Gonna be a few tough rounds, you ready?”

Gohan shook his head, “No, I haven’t seen it yet, we just got here. I haven't even warmed up yet. Who are you going against?”

Sharpener’s chest puffed up, “I’m up against The Ravager, and if I beat him I am probably going against Chrome.”

Gohan nodded, “Yeah I watched his last fight, he seems pretty tough. I know you can do it though, you’re also really strong.” He gave his friend a word of encouragement before Sharpener left. Gohan felt his phone buzz in his pocket, he pulled it out and unlocked it, finding a new message from Suko.

Yasuko: So can I come cheer my boyfriend on tonight or is he going to be surrounded by his adoring fans? 

Gohan’s heart skipped ten beats at Yasuko’s choice of words, and he typed out a shaky reply.

Gohan: I’d love it if you came! It probably isn’t ur scene tho… its… dirty.

Yasuko: I can be dirty… ;) 

Gohan blushed deeply and laughed out loud, realizing how what he said could be taken--and was taken. He typed out the address, hoping he would actually see Yasuko there tonight; his boyfriend. Gohan literally swooned, catching himself on his locker door. Tossing the phone in, Gohan put on his bracelets and went to find Yamcha to warm up. Gohan had two fights tonight, he had been moving up the ranks quickly, gaining more fights and earning more zenni. The warm up went smoothly and Gohan found himself in the ring with a man twice his size, but who sorely lacked form. The fight was over quickly, with Gohan landing a hit to the man’s neck, and instant KO. There was a break between fights, and Gohan looked out to see Suko sitting in the stands, looking like a fish out of water. He has his long black hair pulled back into a pony-tail, a clean suit underneath his black trenchcoat. He smiled at him and waved, earning a smirk from his boyfriend. Gohan winked and headed to the back to grab some water. Yamcha had his fight now, so Gohan found himself in the locker room with some of the other men lingering. He made pleasant conversation with a few, and most had cleared out to watch the Bandit. 

Gohan’s next opponent looked out menacingly from the other side of the ring, sizing him up. Normally Gohan would feel completely confident in his ability to fight, but the ki restraints were suddenly a heavy reminder that he was basically human tonight. Yamcha won, and the ring was cleaned for the final fight of the night, Saiyaman vs Toad. That’s all the guy went by, Toad. No actual name, just Toad. Gohan wrapped his bandages around his hands and chalked them before waiting on the announcer’s call. 

“Okay fiends and friends, tonight’s prize fight is between two extraordinary men. To my right we have our first fighter, Saiyaman! He is a lean, mean, killing machine with 16 wins under his belt this season, and zero losses!” The spunky woman shouted into the megaphone. Gohan walked out onto the arena floor, eyes focused on his opponent. Nothing was going to distract him tonight, he had to win this one. Gohan didn’t even hear the announcer introduce Toad, all he saw was the man walk up and drop into a fighting stance. Gohan pulled his ki in, taking complete control over it. The buzzer rang out and both men sprang forward, each with an assault. 

Gohan dropped and rolled, trying to knock Toad off of his feet, but the other man was built similarly to Gohan and was lithe on his toes, bouncing away and answering with a knee to Gohan’s face, knocking him back across the ring. Gohan stood and wiped his nose, watching as red stained his bandages. He smiled humorlessly, jumping back into the fight with a high kick to Toad’s temple, spinning back and tackling his adversary, punching his face repeatedly. Toad pulled his legs up and launched Gohan off, then teen rolled to his knees. Toad stood and marched over to Gohan, lifting him up by the throat and tossing him into the cage wall. Gohan’s ears rang loudly and his vision blurred, all he knew was he had to stay on his feet. He shook his head and cleared his mind, feeling for Toads ki. He found it and was able to dodge a punch, and Gohan reared back and put everything he had into one final blow. Toad fell back, and the count down got to ten. Gohan was announced the winner. The crowd erupted into cheers and screams as Gina lifted Gohan’s arm in victory. 

“He is un-fucking stoppable!” She yelled, and Gohan stumbled to the edge of the arena where Yamcha grabbed him and helped him to the locker room. Gohan ran his finger up the edge of the ki bracelet and felt instant relief as they fell away from his wrists, the weight of being restrained lifting. He instantly began healing, feeling his broken nose and busted eye adjusting and closing. 

“Dude, you really took a beating this time, but you did a damn fine job kid.” Yamcha praised him. He held out his phone and Gohan took it, watching as a video of his fight filled the screen. “I’m gonna start filming every fight so we can watch them and improve during training.” Gohan’s eyes followed the movement as he moved at completely human speed, throwing punches and kicks. Some of the moves were sloppy, but he definitely saw better form than when he started. He watched himself get thrown around like a rag doll, and a weird thrill shot through him. Something foreign, a feeling of helplessness made his knees strangely weak, but in a good way. He knew if he didn’t have the cuffs on he would be able to fight back with little to no effort, but knowing he had human strength in those moments, knowing at that point someone was stronger than him, was manhandling him like he was weak. It just made him feel excited. He couldn’t explain it, maybe he could look it up later.

For now, Gohan took a fast shower and had to grab his stuff from his locker before meeting Yasuko outside. The older man was standing near the concession stands, his hands buried in the pockets of his long dark trench coat. He looked up and smiled at the demi-saiyan, jerking his head toward the back door for Gohan to follow. Gohan held up one finger and slipped into the office to collect his prize money before slinking back out. As he walked toward the door Yasuko was holding for him, a group of three girls walked up and intercepted him.

“Saiyaman!” They swooned. Gohan smiled and nodded before scooting around them, using his saiyan speed to get to Yasuko as quickly as possible. The girls had sour looks on their faces as Gohan slipped out the door with Yasuko. 

Yamcha noticed, an eyebrow shooting up in slight suspicion at the unlikely pair. He’d never seen that man before, and wanted to know what Gohan was doing with him. He ran quickly to the front door and around the building, catching Gohan walking with the stranger to a cherry red sports car. He watched from the shadows as Gohan tossed his duffle into the trunk and walked around to the passenger side, sliding in beside the other man before the car took off.. He would definitely need to ask him about that.

___________________

“So Gohan,” Yasuko started after they’d sat down in the dim light of the restaurant at their private table, “tell me about your family.”

Gohan swallowed a mouth full of his pasta appetizer and smiled, “Well, I live with my Ma and little brother Goten.” He smiled fondly. “We live over on Mount Paozu. My dad died when I was a kid, I was eleven. He… was in an accident.”

Yasuko smiled sadly, “I’m sorry to hear that. Were you close to your father?” 

Gohan nodded, “Yeah, he was my best friend. We found out my Mom was pregnant a few months after he died.”

“And you said your brother Goten is what, 5?” 

Gohan nodded his head, “Yeah, he turns 6 in a few weeks. He is such a little champ… What about you, your family?” 

Yasuko smiled, “Both of my parents live in East City. I have a little sister named Kei and a family dog that lives with her up North.” He smiled fondly. 

“I’ve always wanted a dog, but my mom says my little brother and I eat enough as it is.” Gohan laughed. 

Yasuko smiled at him warmly, “They are intelligent creatures. One of my favorite animals.” He paused, “What kind of music do you like?”

Gohan thought about it for a second and shrugged, “My parents used to listen to a lot of country music when I was a kid. I don’t really seek out music, just whatever pops up on the radio.”

Yasuko nodded thoughtfully, “You don’t seem particularly picky.”

Gohan shrugged and laughed. “Not really, nah.”

“So you are going to public school on Monday huh? Any subject you are particularly interested in studying?”

“I really like reading, so maybe English. But I can really read about anything, my Ma has had me hitting the books since I was three.”

“That is quite impressive, most children can’t read until at least 3 and a half.” Yasuko snickered.

“Hm, most children didn’t grow up with Son Chi-Chi as their mother. She had me reading about quantum physics by five.”

Yasuko’s eyebrows rose in surprise, genuinely impressed by this tidbit. “That really is something Gohan.”

“Tell me more about you, what is your little sister like?”

Yasuko’s eyes lit up, gazing over with brotherly affection, “She can be trouble sometimes, but she is also determined and kind hearted.” 

The pair enjoyed the rest of their dinner with quiet conversation before heading back to Yasuko’s car. They slid in and Yasuko pulled Gohan in for a kiss, starting it sweet and slow but finding himself more and more desperate for the fighter. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Yasuko pulled away, looking the young man up and down. “Do you desperately need to go back to your hotel, or would you be inclined to come home with me tonight?” There was a slight plea underneath his normal calm facade.

Gohan shivered at the implication. “I might be able to be tempted…”

Yasuko smiled and dragged his nose down the other man’s throat, finding his pulse point and nibbling on it gently with sharp teeth. Gohan sucked in a shaky breath and closed his eyes, leaning into the touch. He felt one hand on his thigh while the other twisted into his hair and pulled his head to the side, allowing for better access to his throat. He felt the hand on his thigh ghost over his growing erection and moaned slightly, surprised at how husky his own voice sounded. 

“Come home with me Gohan,” Yasuko demanded gently, and the saiyan just nodded gently, smiling at his partner. Yasuko smirked at him in victory and quickly threw the sports car into drive before speeding off toward his mansion. 

They drove in silence down the dark road, the only break in the spark was the street lights as they blurred by. They eventually drove up to what Gohan could only call a small castle. They slipped out of the car and walked up a set of massive stairs leading to the front door. The sides of the stairs were covered in different potted plants that dotted their way to the top. Yasuko slipped a key in the door and it swung open with a heavy thud. They stepped in and Yasuko flipped on some lights, illuminating the large foyer. “This is a nice place you have here,” Gohan said in awe as they strolled down a long hallway and into the kitchen. 

Yasuko shrugged and pulled two glasses out of the cabinet and poured them both a whiskey. “Thanks, I bought it a few years ago. It gets lonely though…” He pushed Gohan’s glass toward him and the teen downed the whole thing in one gulp, feeling the spicy drink warm him inside. “I have some staff members, but they are too good at their jobs, I barely see them.” He laughed. 

Gohan looked around, taking it all in. Bulma’s place was a little bit bigger, but Yasuko’s home was more classic. It was drenched in somber shades or maroon and deep slate, fitting to the man who owned it. Yasuko continued the tour, showing Gohan around the entire home. He had a private gym, a backyard pool, a library (which Gohan will admit he nerded out over quite a bit) and too many rooms to count. One room was dedicated to medieval weaponry, walls filled with different types of swords, helmets, even full suits of armor. The entire house was just awe-inspiring, Gohan found himself wandering, Yasuko’s eyes followed him around, watching him take everything in. He felt a swell of pride as the kid got excited about all of the little details. 

Gohan was admiring a piece of art that his mother had commissioned from a painter to King Furry when Yasuko slipped up behind him and began dropping kisses down his neck, pulling a shiver from the half-saiyan. “Mhm, Gohan, your intelligence and intrigue is the sexiest thing about you.”

“You mean my muscles and big brown eyes aren’t enough, now you want my brain too? Gosh you men really only think about one thing.” Gohan whispered, holding back giggles mixed with moans as Suko sucked a hefty bruise into his pulse point. Gohan ran his hand down the front of Yasuko’s jeans, finding exactly what he was looking for and palmed his growing erection. 

Yasuko moaned into Gohans’s neck, biting harder than before. “Perhaps,” Yasuko panted, “We should take this party to the bedroom.”

Gohan nodded and let Yasuko lead him to the master suite where he was greeted by a king size four poster bed with crimson sheets peeking out from under a black down comforter. Across from the bed there was a set of double french doors that led out to a balcony bathed in lilac and amethyst, the bouquet of colors spilling into the room, giving it an ethereal glow. Gohan gasped gently and walked over to look at the bustling city in the distance. Yasuko walked out to stand beside the saiyan, “Gohan, would you like to go for a nighttime swim?”

“Sure, put you’ll have to let me borrow some shorts, I didn’t bring any with me.”

Yasuko laughed gently, “Gohan dear, I daresay you won’t actually need any swim shorts.”

Gohan turned around to find Yasuko walking away, leaving a trail of discarded clothing behind him. Gohan got the message immediately and followed close behind, shedding his own outfit as he went. They walked down the hallway to the double doors leading out to the pool, and by then Yasuko was completely nude as he slipped into the heated water. Gohan only caught a small glimpse of the goods, and was determined to get a better look, so he quickly finished stripping and followed the other man into the water. It felt like it was a nice 85 degrees, and Gohan felt his slightly sore muscles starting to relax. Yasuko came up from beneath the surface and swam over to Gohan, his hands slipping up his sides under the water. Gohan shivered with the soft touch, something he was not so used to as a fighter. 

“So, now that I have you here at my home, I may never let you leave.” Yasuko whispered, the moonlight giving him an ethereal glow as it sparkled off of the water and resonated in his blue eyes. 

“I probably won’t put up a fight.” Gohan said as he caught Suko’s lips with his own, running his hand up his back and winding his fingers around his neck. Hands that killed Cell now being used to make someone else feel pleasure. They kissed for a few moments more before Suko pulled off and floated away, beckoning Gohan to follow him, They stayed in this tantalizing dance in the water for a while, chasing each other slowly, and when they were caught they gave in to soft kisses and wandering hands, and before long they Gohan found himself straddling Yasuko’s hips and slowly grinding against him beneath the water. Before they ended up going to far too soon, Yasuko gave Gohan a gentle smile as he stepped out of the water and grabbed a heated towel from a cabinet, tossing one to the half-saiyan as well. Gohan took it gratefully and dried himself off quickly before wrapping it around his waist, following Yasuko back to the master suite.

Yasuko walked around the room lighting candles before slipping into the closet and coming back with a silver box. He placed it on the bed and walked over to the teen, wrapping his hands around his waist.

“Yasuko,” Gohan whispered.

“Gohan, there’s something I want to tell you. I have very… refined tastes, if you hadn’t noticed.” Yasuko said, giving Gohan a small smile, making the teen laugh.

“Gee, I hadn’t noticed at all. I mean, it’s like the slums here.” 

Yasuko laughed, “Yes, well those tastes tend to also mix into my sexual preferences. Of course, I wouldn’t want you to do anything you aren’t comfortable with, but if you would like to explore those preferences with me…” 

“I mean, there hasn’t been anything I’ve done that I haven’t liked yet, but…”

“But what, Gohan?”

“Well I haven’t been with another man yet.” The teen confessed, pink tinting his cheeks as he looked down at the floor. 

Yasuko placed his hand under Gohan’s chin and lifted his face up, looking him in the eyes. “Oh no, don’t hide from me. There’s nothing to be ashamed of Gohan.” He said, placing a gentle kiss on the younger man’s lips. 

“I’m not ashamed! I just don’t want to disappoint you.” 

“Sweetheart, you’re here. It’s not possible for me to be disappointed.” Yasuko pulled Gohan in for another kiss, lowering him gently onto the bed before running his hands up his side. Gohan’s hips jerked up involuntarily seeking friction for some relief. Yasuko noticed and pushed his own hips down into Gohan’s, pulling more thrusts and desperate whimpers from the half-saiyan. 

“Ah--Suko, please.” He begged, needing more of everything, anything. 

Yasuko grabbed the top of Gohan’s towel and unravelled it, watching as more and more of his tanned skin became exposed. He ran his tongue up chiseled abs, finding his way up until he wrapped his lips around a perky nipple, eliciting a gasp from the needy man beneath him. He pulled off with a loud pop. “Gohan,” He whispered, pulling the kid up to sit beside him on the bed. He leaned over and grabbed the silver box, dropping it into Gohan’s waiting hands. “Open it. These are some of my favorite possessions, and I hope to share them with you tonight.” 

Gohan swallowed loudly, his hands shaking nervously as he looked at the box in his grasp. It was intricately carved with ancient symbols and markings, the smooth design interrupted by a large worn clasp on the front. He pulled the clasp and lifted the top of the box, nervous about what awaited him inside. 

HIs eyes widened as he looked down to find an array of different things, some shiny metal cuffs with black fuzzy stuff covering the ends of them, some small clamp looking things and a large tipped, silver plug. Gohan swallowed loudly, “So I am gonna go out on a limb here and say that these are for me?”

“Only if you want them to be. I want you to be comfortable Gohan, and of course we’ve talked about it a little, but I still don’t know how far you’ve gone with other people. Have you ever been a submissive before?” Gohan shook his head, and Yasuko continued, “Well basically, if you wanted to try, I would use these cuffs to bind you, then I would use one of my blindfolds in the nightstand over there and I would be able to bring you insurmountable amounts of pleasure.” Yasuko’s throat caught, giving away to Gohan just how much he wanted this. 

“Okay, I’ll try it.” Gohan knew Yasuko couldn’t hurt him without his bracelets on, so he would happily give control to his partner. 

Gohan held his wrists out and Yasuko just smiled and shook his head, taking his boyfriend’s hand and leading him up to the head of the bed. “Lay down, Gohan.” Gohan obeyed silently and Yasuko took his hands and cuffed them together through the solid iron headboard. Gohan thought silently that he would absolutely need to stay in control of his strength so that he didn’t accidentally rip the headboard out from the wall. “Good, now hold still and let me take care of you tonight.” Yasuko placed a gentle kiss to Gohan’s lips before slipping the blindfold over his eyes, darkening the world around him. Gohan suddenly felt very exposed, but a current of electricity ran over his skin as he waited with bated breath for his lover to do something. Gohan gasped as he felt fingertips dragging across his heated skin, Yasuko’s nails scraping gentle over his thighs, moving slowly up his lower stomach. “Now Gohan, the way this works is that you be a good boy and you’ll be rewarded, misbehave and you’ll be punished. I only want you to speak when I tell you to. You need to come up with a safeword.”

“What’s that?” Gohan asked, breathless.

“It’s something that you wouldn’t normally say, something random that if what I do becomes too much, you say that word and I will stop immediately. It is used in place of saying the word stop. Think of a word that you will not forget.”

Gohan thought about it for a moment and let slip the first thing that came to mind. “Uh, how about the word Nimbus?”

“Like the cloud? That’s a good one,” Yasuko chuckled lightly, “Okay so if something I do becomes too much for you to bear, you simply need to say the work Nimbus and I will stop immediately. Do you understand?”

“Yes.” Gohan breathed out, and was immediately rewarded with the ghost of fingers over his throbbing erection.

“Good boy Gohan. Now I don’t want you to speak, you may make noise, but no words.”

Gohan nodded and was rewarded again with kisses being peppered down his exposed throat. Another thrill ran through Gohan at being so vulnerable. He knew he was significantly stronger than Yasuko physically, but the thought of disobeying and not having his lover's hands on his was just unbearable. He gasped again when a hot mouth came down on his nipple again, making its way down his body. Gohan heard a cap click and Yasuko pulled his mouth off of him, causing an involuntary whine to escape his lips. Gohan heard the cap snap again and felt his leg being guided up. He tensed slightly when he felt fingers covered in something slippery running between his cheeks. “You need to relax for this Gohan, do you trust me?”

Gohan took a deep breath and nodded, forcing his lower half to relax. He squeezed his eyes a little tighter as one of Yasuko’s fingers slowly began rubbing his puckered hole asking for permission to enter. Gohan nodded again, gasping at a slight intrusion. At the same time as the finger slipped into him, a hot wet mouth came down on his cock. Gohan bucked up slightly on instinct, and forced himself to stay still. His body was on fire as he was being touched all over, one hand slowly working him open, one cupping his balls and his cock sheathed in Yasuko’s soft mouth. Gohan cursed as white hot pleasure shot through his veins, Yasuko rubbing a single spot inside of Gohan’s body. He begged for Yasuko to do it again, a garbled string of ‘please’ and ‘yes’ left his mouth. As soon as the words were spoken, the warm, wet heat surrounding his dick vanished, and the fingers inside of him stilled completely, Gohan whined gently at the loss.  
“Gohan, sweetheart, remember what I said about speaking? You may answer verbally.”

“Yes,” Gohan rasped, desperately trying not to say more, though words threatened to spill out.

“Good, don’t let it happen again.” Yasuko said, his fingers going back to work instantly, but he began whispering to Gohan instead of going back to sucking him. “You are doing a beautiful job Gohan, you are being so good for me.” He praised him, and Gohan felt a shiver run down his spine at the praise. Something about Suko praising him gave him a deep thrill. “Yes, you are being such a good boy for me. Can you keep it up though?” He said as he swapped his fingers for the cool steel of the plug, Gohan gasped as it filled him. Yasuko went back to working his cock, the feeling of being full like he was in the back and the stimulation on his front was almost too much. He cried out as fingers ran up his thighs again, his entire body being touched and pleasured. Gohan felt that familiar pull in his gut, and he gave Yasuko a slight warning in the form of a deep groan before it all became too much and Gohan came, his lover taking it all, never once pulling off of him until he was finished. 

Yasuko pulled the plug out, moving up and pulling the blindfold off of Gohan’s eyes. He unlocked the cuffs and pulled Gohan into his arms, kissing him gently. Gohan went willingly, closing his eyes and snuggling against Suko’s chest. “You did so good sweetheart” Yasuko praised him gently, pushing a stray strand of hair from his forehead. 

Gohan snuggled in again for another moment before he remembered, “Oh, it’s your turn now.” He said, his voice absolutely wrecked. 

Yausko raised an eyebrow at him, impressed, “You must have some superhuman stamina.” He laughed gently, “I can’t believe you are coherent enough to worry about my turn.”

“Well I am a fighter, so I have a lot of stamina.” Gohan laughed breathlessly with him.

Yasuko leaned down and kissed Gohan, gently at first and then it turned more passionate, “Can I fuck you?” He pleaded. 

Gohan nodded and watched in awe as Yasuko leaned over and grabbed the small bottle of lube from the nightstand and dripped a healthy amount on his dick, slicking it up before wiping his hand on a towel at the foot of the bed. Gohan laid back as Yasuko leaned forward and captured his lips again, distracting him as he lined up. Gohan tensed for only a moment before he relaxed his entire body, letting his walls down again as he felt Yasuko push in gently. Gohan gasped at the feeling, it burned quite a bit, but Gohan actually found he liked the pain. He squeezed his eyes shut at the fullness, and Yasuko whispered to him, “Are you alright?”

“Yes, keep going.” Gohan murmured back, slowly becoming lost in the feeling. Yasuko slipped in a little more before moving back out again, a slow dance as he worked Gohan open with his cock. Gohan threw his head back and moaned loudly, his hands searching for purchase and finding it on Yasuko’s back. He had to keep his strength in check to avoid leaving bruises on the other man. 

Yasuko started moving in earnest, leaning down and kissing the moans from Gohan’s lips. Gohan was in bliss as Yasuko moved, his thrusts becoming sharper and harder until Gohan felt something warm filling him, Yasuko cried out and his hips stilled. Gohan looked up to find ocean eyes staring back at him in wonder. Suko leaned over and kissed Gohan again, pulling out of him gently. Gohan winced at the loss, and Yasuko combed his fingers through his hair.

“Thank you Gohan,” Yasuko whispered before rolling off of the bed and standing, reaching a hand out to the demi-saiyan, “Come on, let’s go take a shower.” 

Gohan jumped off of the bed and followed Yasuko through a door to the left revealing a large master bath. There was a massive rocket ship looking thing in the corner by the full length window, and a double sink bathed in gold to the left. Yasuko walked over to the rocket ship monstrosity and pressed a few buttons on the inside and water started to fall from the giant square shower head attached to the ceiling. “This is one heck of a shower.” Gohan murmured in awe. 

“Hm? Oh yes, it had it specially made, it has many different functions, and the bottom is actually a jacuzzi tub.” He smiled to himself, “As I said before, I have some very refined tastes. I like things to be exactly how I want them.”

“I can see that,” Gohan said as he slipped in the door and under the hot water. He turned around and let it blast his shoulders. The two wasted no time getting started, scrubbing each other down and stealing a few kisses between. After they finished in the bathroom, they slipped back into the bedroom. 

“Are you planning on staying here tonight, correct?” Yasuko asked, his voice laced with hope that the answer would be yes.

“If you don’t mind, yeah I’d love to. I would hate to have to go back to my hotel now.”

Yasuko smiled at the demi-saiyan and they slipped between silk sheets. Gohan closed his eyes and breathed deeply as Yasuko slid up behind him and wrapped an arm around his waist, and the pair slipped into unconsciousness, completely sated and feeling very happy.


End file.
